Torn Apart
by StellaSunny
Summary: Stella Solaria, Is a famous singer, fashion designer, and actress. Her life has never been as she always wanted to be since she was just only 10 years old. When she tries to jump off of a balcony to commit suicide a man named Brandon Felix saves her and that might be the one true love for her. Will Stella change her life and make her own decisions and choices by herself?
1. Never be a runner up ever again

**Hello, everyone this is my new story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
><strong>  
>"We're not going to make it to the talent show Mum!" Said a ten-year old blonde girl with glasses her name was Stella Solaria.<p>

"We are going to make it! We just need to put your hair in a current way!" Yelled her Mother Luna. "I got it." She quickly curled Stella's hair and then they quickly got to the talent show at her school. On stage there was a girl who was tap dancing in a pink sailor outfit really well, Luna hoped that Stella will do better than her.

"Next up is Stella Solaria." said one of the judges everyone clapped, Stella walked up to the stage and hold the microphone. "My name is Stella, and I will be singing let me go by Florence and the machine." She smiled.

Looking up from underneath

Fractured moonlight on the sea

Reflections still look the same to me

As before I went under

And it's peaceful in the deep

Cathedral where you cannot breathe

No need to pray, no need to speak

Now I am under all

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me

But the arms of the ocean delivered me

Though the pressure's hard to take

It's the only way I can escape

It seems a heavy choice to make

And now I am under all

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

When she was finished everyone cheered, she had a very talented voice when Stella went back down the stage her mother gave her a bear hug Luna was so proud of her. A few minutes later it was finally time for the winners. "3rd runner-up is Diaspro Lenny." The judge said Diaspro quickly got her Trophy and sighed. "2nd runner-up Musa Temple."

"And 1st runner-up Stella Solaria." Everyone clapped, when Stella looked at her Mother she looked furious. "And the winner of the talent show is Bloom Hathaway." Everyone was cheering for her Luna was so mad.

"Come on! Time to go NOW!" Luna gave an angry look at Stella, the girl's and boys was staring at her Stella sighed and quickly got off stage with her Trophy. When they got to the car outside of the school Luna wasn't happy with Stella. "Bullshit!, Bullshit!" She yelled then hit the car Stella tried not to make a reaction but she was surprised.

"You want to win right?" Luna asked her, Stella nodded quickly. "If you want to win you can never be a runner-up, throw that trophy on the ground." She said sternly.

"What!?" Stella gasped in shock. "If you want to win you can't be a runner-up!"

"O-Okay..." She said in a shaky voice she then threw the trophy on the ground and it broke. "Good, now get in the car." Her Mother responded, Stella felt bad about this she wished she lived with her Father because her parents got a divorce like a year ago.

**11 years later -**

**Stella P.O.V -**

"Stella! Stella smile!" I heard the paparazzi screaming at me, yep this is my life I'm an actress, fashion designer, and singer and my Mother is my manager I had to move away from my home which is Russia I know it's so cliché I learned English very well when I moved here at the age of 14 years old.

I knew English already but it just had a little accent.

My parents got a divorce when I was 14 as well my Dad was from England so of course he came to America after the divorce! why do I keep saying that word so many times!?

I putted my hand to the side of my face, god I hate paparazzi so much! it took me a long time to get inside the place I had to be asked questions at with my boyfriend

Oh, and did I mention my Mother is my manager? of course I didn't.

"Is it true that you and the rapper Sky Milton are dating." One of the interviewers asked me, I was about to speak until Sky apparently cut me off.

"Yes, we certainly are dating." He gave a smile at me I gave the fakest smile back, he wasn't bad for a boyfriend but I mean I wish I could choose the person I LOVE! This is for the freaking TV and Cameras we are dating but that is just for all ugh, this is so complicated to EXPLAIN! This crap!

"How long have you two been dating." Another interviewer asked.

"About Seven years so when I was 16 I met him and now I'm 21 so yeah." I gave a small giggle.

If you had the life I had you would go CRAZEY LIKE REALLY! I'm the funny type of person I don't want anyone controlling my life but apparently my freaking Mom is! And that's just so bad, bad, bad to the bone ugh!

I was in my hotel room looking at Facebook on my iPhone 6 my best friend Bloom travels around some countries so we never get to see each other a lot and plus neither as during my teenager years because my STRICT! Mother wanted me to focus on my career life is crazy but this is my life and I have to deal with it for the rest of my life still I am making NO SENSE!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this chapter and yes I did make Sky Stella's boyfriend or did you all think I should have made an OC? And plus I will make the next one longer until the next chapter...<strong>

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	2. Why did he save me?

**Passion Unbroken: Thanks :) and yes their sometimes dating for the camera and then their just sometimes not their actually REALLY dating since Stella only had one boyfriend in her life.**

**StarStyleSunshine: The lovers will meet in this chapter! :)**

**ScarletPuppy83: I sort of got this from a movie I saw called Beyond The Lights and then this idea hit me yes she will have a flashback in one of the next chapters as well! :D**

**Girlz-Rule123: Here's the and chapter!^^**

**love winx: Thanks!^^ here's the next chapter.**

**Bloom56: Thanks^^**

**(Guest): Here's the next update! :)**

**Bree: Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you all love this chapter yes I made it longer this time as well! :) now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V - <strong>

I was watching my TV and I saw that my freaking video made it on the news as a good thing not bad. "Well, the Queen of sexiness A.K.A which is Stella Solaria her new video has more than 100 million views already in just one day! Wow, and also in the video you can see she's dancing for her lover which is Sky Milton I guess her body is a party." I heard the reporter laugh a little.

And it is true I am the Queen of sexiness and sweetness plus everyone loves it also I have to do that performance at the MTV awards tomorrow damn! And plus you don't want to know how many lap dances I gave Sky before. I heard my phone beep ooh looks like I have a new message it was from Sky.

_Sky: what are u doing?_

_Me: Just in bed duh! since my Mother won't let me do anything else I need my booty sleep._

_She didn't actually say booty she said beauty though you get the point._

_Sky: Oh, I know what u mean by tht. ;)_

_Me: u have such a dirty mind!_

_You know we're not only dating for the camera's we're actually dating in real life, he's the only boyfriend I have anyways._

**The Next Day -**

**MTV Awards -**

"Remember you have to make this performance good no not good perfect!" My Mother said to me.

I rolled my eyes at her without her looking. I was looking at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a short black shirt that was showing my skinny stomach I'm always on a diet because of my Mom anyways also black shorts that's really sexy and the next thing black high heel boots and very red lip stick I have on right now.

So, I guess I was sexy enough for this performance tonight like always huh? And my hair is dyed black because my Mom said it makes me look more devious.

And as if I may recall I think that Sky has no shirt under his jacket so I guess it's just his fine six-pack god he's so HOT!

"Ms. Solaria time for you to go on stage now." I heard one of the assistants said I sighed and looked at myself. "It's showtime." I got up from my chair and went on stage I could hear everyone cheering my name.

"STELLA!, STELLA!, STELLA!, STELLA!" the stage went black and the spotlight was on me and of course Sky since he was the one sitting in the chair. I started to walk around him while I started to sing.

The mood is set,

So you already know what's next.

TV on blast,

Turn it down,

Turn it down.

Don't want it to clash,

When my body's screaming out now.

I know you hearin' it,

You got me moaning now.

I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.

I got a secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh.

No teasing,

You waited long enough.

Go deep,

Imma throw it at ya,

Can you catch it?

Don't hold back,

You know I like it rough.

Know I'm feeling ya, huh.

Know you liking it, huh.

I then stopped at the back of the chair and started to my hand around his body, I could already tell by the cheers that the crowd is loving this just great.

So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,

Baby strip down for me,

Go on take em off.

Don't worry baby,

Imma meet you half way,

Cause I know you wanna see me.

I then got on Sky's lap that's when I heard the crowd cheering like crazy, every time I do this people likes it I guess that's how our generation is today. I ran my right hand down his six-pack I saw him grinning and I gave a grin.

Almost there,

So baby don't stop what you're doing.

Softer than them others

Boy I know you wanna touch.

Breathing down my neck,

I can tell ya wanna -

And now you want it like,

Want you to feel it now.

I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.

I got a secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh.

No teasing,

You waited long enough.

Go deep,

Imma throw it at ya,

Can you catch it?

Don't hold back,

You know I like it rough.

Know I'm feeling ya, huh.

Know you liking it, huh.

So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,

Baby strip down for me,

Go on take em off.

Don't worry baby,

Imma meet you half way,

Cause I know you wanna see me.

No heels,

No shirt,

No skirt,

All I'm in is just skin.

No jeans,

Take em off,

Wanna feel your skin.

You a beast, oh.

You know that I like that.

Come here baby,

All I wanna see you in is just skin

Oh oh oh your skin

Oh oh oh just skin

Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin

Oh oh oh

I slowly started to grind on his lap, I heard the crowd cheering even louder. The first time I did this I was just so nervous at the time because I never done it before and that was when I was only nineteen years old! for heaven sake!

All in baby,

Don't hold nothing back.

Wanna take control,

Ain't nothing wrong with that.

Say you liking how I feel,

Ain't gotta tell me that.

Just put your skin baby on my skin.

No heels,

No shirt,

No skirt,

All I'm in is just skin.

No jeans,

Take em off,

Wanna feel your skin.

You a beast, oh.

You know that I like that.

Come on baby,

All I wanna see you in is just skin

Oh oh oh your skin

Oh oh oh just skin

Oh oh oh I'm lovin' your skin

Oh oh oh

All I wanna see you in is just...

No heels,

No shirt,

No skirt,

All I'm in is just skin.

No jeans,

Take em off,

Wanna feel your skin.

You a beast, oh.

You know that I like that.

Come on baby,

All I wanna see you in is just skin.

All I wanna see you in is just skin.

All I wanna see you in is just skin.

All I wanna see you in

All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.

After the award show I then got into my van my Mother was going to meet me at the hotel I got into the back seat with my make-up stylist and fashion designer even though I design my own clothes.

Their names we're Maddie and Adam.

"Well, look at you looking all sexy." laughed Adam with his British accent.

I smiled and rolled my eyes happily.

"Well, since I won my 40th award I guess I should celebrate!" I smiled.

Then picked up a bottle of champagne from the bottom of the seat and I have drink it all for myself and they had some too.

It took me and them forever to get upstairs to the hotel, I felt all giggly and stuff! I thought I was in a land with sugar pops and rainbows!

"Can you please let me in into my hotel room?" I said to the officer.

The guard he then putted the card in the door and opened it for me.

"Thanks." I gave a fake smile and walked in my hotel room.

He gave a small nod and then closed the door finally I'm alone for once in my life!

I heard Maddie and Adam saying they were supposed to come in with me because my Mom said so.

They can both piss off I wasn't even that drunk I'm still thinking clearly.

I quickly took off my heels and putted my jacket on to cover what I was wearing.

I turned on the TV and I saw my performance, this isn't the life I want.

I want my own life someone who doesn't control it! I felt a tear come from my eye and I wiped it off I quickly opened the balcony clear glass doors and sat on the fence.

I looked down that was a long fall to the street but I'm willing to take that chance I was just sitting there on top of the fence seeing how my life has been a complete joke! it's been a waste of my time I don't even know why I was even born in then first place.

"S-Stella!..." I heard a familiar voice yelled.

I turned my head slowly it was my Mother oh just great! I turned my head back and kept staring down. For god sake I've been saying whatever everyone else want me to say!

"Get down from there!" She yelled at me I didn't respond I was still just sitting here.

"Help!, Help!" She went to the door.

I felt tears rushing down my face if my parents wouldn't have gotten a divorce I wouldn't be right here today! And I wouldn't be fucking famous! Like I said my life is a damn joke.

"She's right there." I heard my Mom say.

Why did she get help? Just why?

"Ma'am can you please get off of the balcony fence?" I heard the man say,

"Fuck off!" I responded without looking at him I was still looking at the ground.

"Hey, Hey, can you just look at me for a second?" He said to me.

I turned my head slowly I could still feel the tears on my face. I saw that he had brown hair and brown eyes and tanned skin. I turned my head back around and then jumped but then...

"NO WAIT!" He grabbed my hand damn it I was so close!

I looked up wow, I was really about to fall wasn't I?

"Stop looking at the ground!" He yelled at me.

"JUST LET ME FALL YOU ASS!" I shot back at him while still staring at the ground I was still obviously crying.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He responded "Hey, look up I see you, I see you." He can see me? so he knows what pain I'm going through when he say that?

"Just give me your other hand." I sighed and gave him my other hand.

The man then pulled me back up I was holding onto him tightly I was still shaken up and scared I was really about to fall I wanted to but then this officer had to save me!

"Stella, Stella... Come on!" I heard my Mom say.

While, trying to pull me off him and stand up but somehow I just couldn't I was just staring at his beautiful brown eyes and he was so handsome to he was just so hot and he was staring back at me I feel like we might have a connection I then stood up and my Mom took me back to my bed.

By the next day everyone was talking about me almost falling off that balcony.

"The famous, Singer, actress and fashion designer almost fell off a balcony last night we don't know if this was a suicide attempt but the man who saved her was officer Felix." The reporter said on TV.

Today I was at a question interviewers thing again and honoring the man who saved me I guess. "Was you jumping of the balcony a suicide attempt?" One of them asked me I lied and shook my head.

"I was just drunk that night and had no idea what I was doing." I responded with a small smile.

"But if it wasn't for this man right here I wouldn't have been saved it was pretty amazing how he pulled me up with all this." I said smacking my own butt.

I heard everyone laugh a little.

After all that I then walked out and went in the other room which is close to the exit yeah which is right down stairs damn it Stella! There you go again off in your own little thoughts. I then saw Felix if that's his name come out too.

I was just sitting in one of the chairs that was right here next to me.

"So, when you said you see me what did you mean by that?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow. "Uh, I don't actually know..." He responded, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Is your name Felix or something?" I asked while playing with my hair AND ALSO trying not to make eye contact with him as well.

"That's my last name my real name is Brandon." He sort of smiled at me, I guess that's a nice name.

"Well, Brandon don't say things that you don't know! Because look it up online... before you even know it!" I stood up like a queen or something wow what I said was almost rude to say.

"Your such a stuck-up bitch..." I heard him mumble under his breath. He acts like I didn't hear him put obviously I did but on the other hand HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO ME! "What was that!?" I said angrily.

"Nothing..." He gave a fake smile at me. "That's what I thought!" I shot back.

"Well, if you need me I'll be at the premier of my new movie tonight at 9PM." I said to him I saw him roll his eyes at me. "And I don't care becau- hey, is your black hair real?" He asked me, I lied and nodded.

"Why wouldn't it be? Because I... was like... born with black hair! Duh!" I responded.

Luckily it's the washable kind of dye or I would have been BALD! My real hair is actually blonde my Mother just insists I dye it different colors from time to time so my fans barely even knows I have blonde hair anymore.

"Just by the way, Your kind of cute when your angry." He laughed at me.

Did he really just say I'm CUTE WHEN I'M ANGRY?!

"Are you flirting with me officer?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, just FYI I do not like you I am not attracted to you and I will never will be in my entire life!" He shot back at me.

He his so, RUDE!

"Brandon, Felix, whatever the hell your name is! Why on earth do you gotta bee sooo ruuuudddeee? don't you know I'm HUMMMAAANNN TOOOO!" I singed in my British accent.

Isn't it kind of weird I'm Russian and British but I don't have no accent when I speak English? I don't think that's even normal at all!

I got a text on my phone I have to make a quick stop at the children's hospital to surprise a leukemia patient. "I would love to stay and talk but I have to take a trip to the hospital." I gave another fake smile.

"So, you can go and see if you have a famous disorder or anxiety?" He asked me sarcastically.

DAMN IT! That boy knows how to come up with things so clever very easily! And I can't even think of one though ARGHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this 2nd chapter of this story! :) I just wanted to make Stella and Brandon not get along on this for a while and we'll see how long this goes and the song that Stella was singing was called: Skin by Rihanna but until then...<strong>

**xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	3. Thanks for listening

**Here I am with a brand new chap sorry for not updating this week!**

**Sarina240: Here's the next chap hope you enjoy! :)**

**Da123: Here's the update!^^**

**(Guest): The link doesn't show up on the story but I can just put the artist k? :3**

**ScarletPuppy83: Sorry if that was gross XD that's just what Stella has to do to keep her career going well for her mom.**

**Girlz-Rule123: Here's the update!^^ and I'm glad you love it as well.**

**Random915: I will make them meet in the next chap and yes that was random lol! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

I went to the premier of my Movie it took me like 5 hours to get there when the movie started everyone went completely silent.

_Julian: Stella_

_Tyler: Willis_

_It was almost at the end of the movie and I could tell everyone was liking this so far._

_Julian was walking to the middle of the street then suddenly she stopped._

_"Tyler..." She said in a quiet tone softly, then she turned around. "Tyler, Tyler!"_

_"No, looking back Tyler..." He said to himself "No looking back."_

_"Tyler!" She ran after him but then a car had hit her, everyone gasped, that's when he finally turned around._

I started to hear gasp and some sobbing noises from people.

I didn't end up crying because it's my own movie for god sake!

After the movie everyone walked out with tears and smiles I knew everyone loved it! "Excuse me." A person tapped my shoulder I turned around.

"Oh my god your Helen Williams!" I said happily.

"Indeed I am it's such an honor to finally meet you, your TV shows your Clothing line and singing is amazing and I want you to come to my talk show next month." She smiled at me. "Say about 2:00PM-ish?"

"Sure no problem." I said still smiling.

She then walked away then waved at me I waved back goodbye then she got into her Limo Stella you are one lucky girl and so talented when your Mother isn't around.

"Stella, who was that?" My Mom asked me it was good enough he wasn't here for at least two minutes.

"That was Helen Williams Mom THY HELEN WILLIAMS! And she wants me to be on her show next month!" I squealed in happiness.

"I'll think about that come on we have to get back to the hotel."

"Wait what do you mean YOU'LL think about that!?" I yelled at her while raising my eyebrow.

"Stella, I'm your manager I decided what you do and where you go and I'll say I'll think about whether you can be on the Helen Williams show." She responded in a rude tone I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm the star and I am going to be on that show whether you like it or not!" I shot back

"Stop acting so damn stupid Stella because that's not what I need right now from you!"

Wow, that kind of hurt my feelings I'm the one whose stupid? Oh REALLY now?

**Week later -**

I was meeting the patient today since it got rescheduled and my movie was AMAZING! I also looked online it has four stars.

I walked into the hospital with a stuffed bear and rainbow balloons I got to the patients room I was at the door. And I walked in the little girl was surprised and happy.

"Hello, you must be Lilith." I smiled at her.

I heard that she was eleven years old she had blue eyes and light shoulder length brown hair. I sat the bear and balloons down on the chair.

"Yes, I am it is so nice to finally meet you your my favorite singer and person on my favorite show." She smiled at me happily.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you too, I heard so many great things about you Lil." I smiled back at her.

I have spent the whole day with her it was finally night-time and I said one last good-bye to her it's about to be 10PM damn! I walked outside and I didn't see my limo apparently I called the driver my Mother only had an 1 hour for me only,

WHO ON EARTH DOES THAT FOR SOMEONE WHO MAKES SO MUCH MONEY!? I have a limo myself but that's back at home.

I had no car ahem I mean limo whatever!

So I decided to walk 50 miles back to my house I actually don't know how many miles it is but I soon noticed I was one mile away from the hospital now. Then it started to rain OH GREAT! I hate when summer does this! I got an alert on my phone it said.

'Everyone must stay inside, and is not allowed to get out of their homes until further notice a big thunder-storm and lighting that is dangerous is heading our way and can cause serious damage.'

I got to find somewhere to be now my blue dress is wet and my heels are all gross now I took my heels off and carried them in my hand just ICK! I saw cars driving fast but then one slowed down to me. The window slowly pulled down and I saw who it was OH MY GOD! Really what did I ever do to deserve this?

"Need a ride?" Brandon asked me.

"No! I can walk to my house by myself. Y-You deadbeat jerk! No thank you!" I then heard a big thunder and then saw like two lighting strikes it was raining so much. UGH! Can this day get any worse?

"I'm not gonna leave you out here!" He shot back at me.

"BRANDON four words for ya, I CAN WALK HOME!" I shouted.

"STELLA!"

"NO! Why the hell would I get into a car with someone I just met! Like about a week ago?" I shot back at him, isn't he supposed to be on duty or something? I guess not since he doesn't have his uniform on today he must be off or something I guess.

"I just saw you walking right here on my way home that's why I didn't even know you was trying to walk through lighting."

"If I was walking through lighting I would have been burned into ashes already!" I then heard more thunder that really made me scared now. Think Stella think! Get into the car with someone you just met or walk through the thunder-storm!? although this rain is getting heavier by the minute.

"I'm not gonna leave until you get in." He responded, I rolled my eyes and got in the car I hate when people convince me to do stuff! I folded my arms and looked out the window. My hair was all wet now even my clothes.

"I can barely see, I can't take you home tonight with it like this." He said to me. "I guess you have to come to my house."

"Good, I don't want to be with my damn Mother anyways." I responded with a sigh.

I know he was going to say something else but he didn't he decided to keep his mouth shut. Wow, he has a nice house never take anyone for granted but all I know is I feel yuck in my clothes. "Where's your bathroom? because I'm tired of stinking in these rainy clothes." I said.

"Upstairs down the hall to your left." He responded.

"Don't you need like something to wear?" He asked me.

"Well, no I have this sticky dress that I can just squeeze the water out of." I responded.

"Well I guess." I sighed, I can not sleep in wet clothes that's a total bull doze! And that would be kind of stupid and you're in someone's house and it could give me a rash if I'm luckily.

He then quickly went upstairs then came back down he handed me the clothes or whatever.

"Thanks." I responded with a fake little smile I then went to the bathroom. And closed the door, I quickly looked in my purse at least I always bring my shampoo with me pretty awkward I saw my phone ring it was my Mother I sighed and answered it.

"Where the heck are you!" She yelled at me.

"I'm at a friend's house." I responded.

"And who would that friend's name be?" She asked concerned she's so noisy I swear! She always has to know where I am.

"I can't get back to the hotel because of the thunder and rain!" I responded. "I'm just at a friend's house."

"Whatever, all over the news they won't stop talking about how that boy saved you."

"I know bye!" I responded then quickly turned my phone off so nobody could call me, I am sick of my careers. I then took my went clothes off and got in the shower after about ten minutes.

I looked at my hair DAMN IT! I forgot shampoo takes dye out of your hair my hair was normal.

It was golden blonde like it has always been. I dried my body off I putted my blue bra on but I couldn't quite fit Brandon's shirt. I tried to put the pants on but I could not fit it at all! I tried to put it on but it just fell right back down to the ground.

I just wearied the shirt since it covered my waist anyways. "Uh... what the-" I saw Brandon stare at me.

"Yes, my hair is blonde it's my real natural blonde hair color! It was never black the dye came out of my hair. And also your pants couldn't fit me so I just wearied the shirt that covered most of my body I guess." I said.

After a few minutes of awkwardness I sat on the couch or whatever while he was upstairs doing I don't know. I turned back on my phone I found my ear puds in my purse so I decided to listen to some music, so I closed my eyes and started to song.

**[Titanium - Madilyn Bailey]**

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Fired at the ones who run

Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

When I was done singing I heard someone clap I took my ear buds out of my ear. "I gotta say that was impressive." Brandon smiled at me.

"Um, thanks singing is my talent." I smiled back wow, at least this time it wasn't a fake smile.

"I noticed so how long have you've been singing?" He asked me.

"Ever since I was about five but then at the age of ten it went to the next level winning singing competitions always in first place and that's when I got a record deal well at the age eleven." I responded.

"But I don't want to bore you how I became famous because it's stupid how it all even started not even my fashion designer or make-up person wanted to listen anyways they said my Mom was a good Mummy for doing it." I sighed, He sat next to me.

"Well, I wouldn't mine listening." He said to me.

"Really?" I said in surprise. "You're joking."

"I'm not joking."

"Well, okay then this all started when I was just ten years old like I said before." I started

_Flash back -_

_I came as 1st runner-up in the talent show. But my Mother got angry and hit the car I didn't react I was just shocked but I just stood there. "You want to win right?" Luna asked her, Stella nodded quickly. "If you want to win you can never be a runner-up, throw that trophy on the ground." She said sternly._

_"What!?" Stella gasped in shock. "If you want to win you can't be a runner-up!"_

_"O-Okay..." She said in a shaky voice she then threw the trophy on the ground and it broke_

_At around age sixteen I met my boyfriend Sky Milton he always did things for me buy me anything when I didn't even ask but stuff got more complicated when we got older like what age I am now 21 we barely even do things together anymore kind of depressing relationship._

_End of flashback_

I told him the rest of my ages that was so difficult to wear fashionable clothes all the time that I never got to pick etc. etc. etc. "And so that's the end of Stella's tragic life." I said.

"Your Mother seems like a bad person." Brandon said to me.

"She is, I hate her and if my parents hadn't gotten a divorce I wouldn't be stuck doing acting, singing, I design clothes myself but no one ever see's them they don't care! What on earth I write or design." I responded with a cold sigh.

"And also I kind of feel slutty sometimes of what I just have to wear just like what happened at the MTV awards."

"Wait, that was you?" He said in shock.

"Obviously, to be honest yes I felt so slutty that night! I didn't like it. I don't even like my boyfriend he's a jack ass now."

"How?"

"You, really want to know how? Just a couple of months ago we got into this argument I forgot what the heck it was about and he slapped me and that happened like ten times already. He makes me look like a complete fool of myself sometimes on camera it's just ugh... we've been dating for seven years and technically and surprisingly I'm still a virgin and no one knows about that because he's the only boyfriend I have."

"Wow, your life sounds like...like-" I cut him off.

"A disaster? Apparently and sadly it is my Mother is just so strict, I have a sometimes abusive and anger issued boyfriend and also people who doesn't care about me and what I have to say so yeah I had worse days every day is my worse days." I felt some tears rush down my face.

"I just want to live a normal life, I just wanted to be a singing and just a designer with my own company that's all I just ever wanted..." I started to cry even harder.

I felt Brandon hug me I guess that made me a little better.

"Um, Brandon..." I said softly.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled away from me. "I guess you should just get some rest." He responded.

"I just wanted to say thanks for listening." I smiled

"No, problem." He smiled back at me.

He went back upstairs and I just laid my head on the pillow and putted the covers on me I guess some people in this world does care about some life stories I guess.

**The Next Morning-**

"I guess we're back at the hotel." Brandon said to me. I sighed I didn't want to go back in there but I had to, I was wearing my clothes from yesterday since I had nothing else to put on.

"Hey, do you want your shirt back? I accidentally put it in my bag." I asked him.

"Nah, it's cool you can keep it."

"Um, okay you sure?"

"I'm positive."

I saw my Mother in the lobby then she saw me.

"Uh-oh." I scooted down the seat. "STELLA SOLARIA!" I heard my Mother yell she knocked on the window.

"Oh my god she's gonna find out I was with you!" I screamed in a shaky voice. The window then rolled down.

"What are you doing! Down there?" My Mother yelled at me.

"Um, hiding." I laughed in a nervous tone.

"YOU WAS WITH MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at Brandon. "So, what exactly what did you mean by friend the boy who saved you from that damn balcony? You were with him? What was you doin- OH MY GOD NO YOU TWO DIDN'T!"

"MOM IT IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I shot back, and sat up in my sit I swear people have dirty minds lately!

"This is all a miss understanding ma'am really!" Brandon responded in a nervous tone.

"What happened at your house last night HM?" My Mom asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled at her. "Nothing happened he saw me walking through the rain and thunder plus lighting I couldn't get back here to the hotel so he just took me to his house other than that nothing happened alright?"

I got out the car while making eye contact with my Mother.

"You, better be lucky I won't get you fired Felix!" My Mom said sternly at Brandon while she was grabbing my wrist.

I saw that he drove off after I went back into the lobby.

"Your dye came out of your hair!" She whined like a three-year old little girl.

I rolled my eyes. Apparently my new dye color is going o be brown just great when I just loved that my hair was normal see this is what I'm talking about when she quickly went back to the room to do some things I stayed down here.

"I just came in now." I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around no FREAKING WAY!

"Bloom!" I said in a happy tone.

"Oh my god Stella! it's you I cannot believe it!" She quickly ran up to me and hugged me very tightly.

"Can't... breathe...!" I screeched.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled then let go of me.

"How did you get here I thought you was in Germany." I smiled at her.

"I was but then, I needed to come back here and get away from traveling for a while." She smiled back at me. "So, how's your career going?" She asked me.

"It's okay I guessed." I sighed. "But no one will stop talking about how a boy saved me last week from falling from a balcony."

"I heard about that, better be lucky he acme just in time am I right?" She giggled, I nodded. "Are you still dating that rapper S.M?"

"Sadly, yes I'm not even in love with him like I did when I first met him." I responded

"No, offense but he's kind of hot though."

"You can have him when I don't love him anymore."

"I was joking! I wouldn't take him god, I was being sarcastic." She laughed.

"Didn't sound like it." We both went up to my hotel room to catch up on some things. I then heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stella Solaria we would love for you to be on Dancing with the stars!"

"WHAT NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed happily while standing up on my bed.

What!? What, what happened!?" Bloom asked me, while her eyes winded.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I threw my phone on the side of me. "I am going to be on dancing with the stars!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"EEEKKKK!"

I looked at the TV oh my trailer for my new season on my show I still can't believe I made it to season 9 already.

_"The new season of the original popular TV drama's 'You Are My Love.' Is finally here! check it out on Friday at 8/9c only on ABC family."_

"I didn't know you worked for ABC family as well and plus that is my favorite Drama show of all time." said Bloom,

That made me smile wait if she watches it on ABC shouldn't she already know I work for the company? no offense but I think she can be sooo stupid from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I will make Bloom and Sky meet in the next chapter and yes I thought dancing with the stars would make this more interesting to read as well! :) but anyways until next chapter...<strong>

**xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	4. STOP MOCKING ME!

**All I can say is I had so much fun writing this chapter! :) and also I'm on break for this week only and I'll have time to update all week as well!^^**

**StarStyleSunshine: Thanks!^^ and I'm glad you loved it too.**

**Girlz-Rule123: Yes, Bloom and Sky are meant to be together :)**

**ScarletPuppy83: Thanks!^^ and yea that is true too.**

**Random915: Oh, yes when Bloom and Sky meet everything will change! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

**The Next Day -**

Bloom decided to cheer me up by taking me to the beach and Sky was with me as well but OBVIOUSLY Bloom and Sky seem to have a lot more in common than I did with him!

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? I was just silent through the whole entire car ride, like I said before my relationship is coming to a HORRIBLE END! Well, I pretty much already knew that sort of...

"What type of music do you listen to?" Bloom asked

"Well, for a rapper it's kind of ridiculous." Sky laughed. "Imagine Dragons, Linkin Park, Amaranthe, Cold Play, and Evanescence."

Really, isn't Evanescence an old rock band that was made back in 1998!? I AM RIGHT WHO THE HECK STILL LISTENS TO THAT!? Evanescence: 1995–2012 (Hiatus) DUHHH oh wait their still popular then DANG IT! That means their just taking a break! Do your research STELLA!

"What no way you're lying!"

"If I was I know the songs, I bet my life, Breaking a habit, Fix You, Hunger, and I'm going under."

"DEAR GOD SOMEONE KILL ME!" I yelled in a whispered at myself, I got lucky because they didn't hear me.

"I bet you guys don't know what Korean music is...? Or either Spanish music?" I said, they gave me a confused look UGH WHY STELLA!? WHY!? I'm just trying to join the conversation BUT NOOOO THEY GIVE ME AN EFFIN LOOK!

"What's that?" Sky asked me.

"Um..." I listen to rock music as well! I was just saying I listen to Spanish music and Korean I mean who doesn't love K-POP and Spanish music hm?

I should shut up right now in my thoughts because I know their waiting for an answer from me.

"Um... never mind! I mean it's not like you guys care for what music I listen to because you both are all into rock bands!" I responded.

Hey I like rock bands too. But seriously who doesn't love K-POP!? Girls Day, Girl's Generation, Sistar, F((x)), Exo, BTS, AOA, OH JUST SHUT UP STELLA!

I then saw Bloom roll her eyes at me even SKY! WHAT THE? ARGH! See Stella you only make matters worse! AND WHY DO I KEEP ON TALKING TO MYSELF!?

Once we got to the beach I just sat in the chair, while Bloom and Sky was surfing I REALLY think Bloom is trying to STEAL Sky away from ME!

What kind of best friend does that? I don't even know how to surf anyways and I brought a surf board for no reason I've been sitting here for fifty minutes and Bloom haven't been talking to me ALL DAY neither did Sky!

I just started to look at my phone oh my gosh this is why I feel so lonely from time to time my life is so depressing I guess...

"OMG IT'S STELLA SOLORIA!" I heard a girl scream where's a body-guard where you need him?!

Then a lot of people came up to me asking for autographs so like always I was nice and kind enough to do that.

After everyone got their autographs I finally had some alone time to myself and I decided to try to surf.

"How, do I get on this thing?" I said to myself.

OH WAIT! You got to put it in the water first I quickly went to the water

Wow, Bloom and Sky are great at surfing!

Once I putted the surf board on the water I then got on it flat down and I quickly swam to the waves

I stood up on the board how can people do this on TV? Because I'm about to lose my balance! I quickly went to a wave

I had the hang of this so nice and easy then I got to the big wave uh-oh! FORGET ABOUT WHAT I SAID! THIS IS NOT EASY ALERT NOT EASY!

"Please let me make it through this!" I whispered to myself.

I soon started to lose my balance and I accidentally hit a girl with my elbow it was BLOOM! "Sorry, Bloom!" I shouted at her.

"Oh no!" I screamed

Then I fell in the water, luckily I knew how to swim but the bad part is I lost my surf board just great! I started to hear people laugh at me HOW EMBARRASSING!

I quickly went back to the beach which is the sand! I'm already hating this day but OBVIOUSLY I'm being ignored my best friend and boyfriend! And I guess their pretending I don't know them either!

It sucks being me, I used my hands to squeeze the water out of my hair at least everyone stopped laughing at me too.

I then bumped into someone OH NO! Really?! What do I do to deserve this?

"Brandon what are you doing here!? STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I yelled at him.

"Why the hell would I be following you? That's just stupid!" He responded while rolling his eyes. "And plus I was just about to leave from here I've been here almost all day."

"I would too. And I only been here for 2 hours but my boyfriend have to drive me back to the hotel but that might take forever."

"He's the one with the red-head isn't he?"

"Yep, the red-head named Bloom is my best friend and they both have ignored me all day..." I sighed

"Sounds like jealousy." He smirked

"I am not jealous! ME? Stella Solaria JEALOUS of my _Best Friend_ and _Boyfriend_ spending time together while ignoring me? While... HA! You know what? That's really funny of you!"

"Oh, come on I know you are! And uh... just by the way they went into the locker room."

"Um okay and...? Am I supposed to be worried about that!?"

"I was just saying they could be making out or either..."

"YOU, YOU! UGH! I-I ugh! I just can't with you right now! They can not be making out."

"In my opinion I think they are!"

"Well I think they aren't!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"Are!'

"Aren't! STOP REPEATING WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"You stop repeating what I'm saying!"

"ARGHHHH! STOP IT!"

"NO YOU STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"NO YOU STOP IT!"

This went on about forever until we both gave up!

"I'm done arguing with you." He finally said.

"ME? You're the one who started this crap!"

"I know." He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

I don't see Bloom and Sky anywhere anymore! Wait I saw the car drove off OH MY GOD THEY LEFT ME!

"My best friend and boyfriend just left me THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IF I WASN'T ARGUING WITH YOU I WOULDN'T BE STUCK HERE!"

"Well, if you don't look at that your best friend and your boyfriend left you."

"I KNOW THAT YOU DUMB ASS!"

"Well, au revoir!" He started to walk away.

He's he french? with hot natural tan skin like that I think he is.

SNAP OUT OF IT FOR GOD SAKE STELLA!

I finally cached up to him too!

"Wait! can you please drive me home? I need to get back to my house I think it's finish decorating." I said. "And it's probably like an hour away since it took me an hour to get to the beach."

"Why would I do that for someone I just met about a week ago?" He laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY AND STOP MOCKING ME!" I shouted gosh he gets on my nerves!

"Okay, jeez!" He rolled his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes back at him.

For like ten WHOLE minutes we was quiet without talking to each other until my song...

YES MY SONG came on the radio UGH WHY?!

_"Shout out to Stella Solaria who is coming out with her fourth album this week with her new hit single 'Burnin Up.' which features S.M aka Sky Milton who is her boyfriend in real life the song was released last Monday so go check out the sexy video on YouTube."_

My song has gotten so many views I lost count on YouTube right now it's up to 1,100,000 views already a bunch of comments which is 700,000

And also I look the exact same replica like I did in my video I'm wearing my white bikini and my hair is blonde but it was black in the video so almost and also my voice sounds so hot when I sing so sexy, I mean it's not my fault I have curves in my body my song then started to play! Oh god please help me!

**[Burinin up by Jessie J ft. 2 Chainz] (It's a pretty catchy song too.) **

_Walking through the fire, Please don't let me go._

_Take me to the river, I need you to know_

_I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_Hot in the kitchen like a thousand degrees, that's how I'm feeling when you're next to me_

_I got a fever, tell me what did you do?_

_Temperature rising when I look at you, look at you_

_Subliminal, sex_

_Drippin' in, sweat_

_I'm losing my, breath_

I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that and HOW COME THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO BLOCK THAT OUT!? like I said before people having dirty minds.

_Look what I've found_

_It's 'bout to go down_

_I want it right now_

_Walking through the fire, Please don't let me go._

_Take me to the river, I need you to know_

_I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burnin' up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I've got the matches, you've got the gasoline_

_Light up the floor like it's Billie Jean_

_The way we're moving, by the end of the song_

_They're gonna have to pull the fire, f-fire alarm_

_Subliminal, sex_

_Drippin' in, sweat_

_I'm losing my breath_

_Look what I've found_

_It's 'bout to go down_

_I want it right now_

_Walking through the fire (walking through the fire)_

_Please, don't let me go (please, don't let me go)_

_Take me to the river (take me to the river)_

_I need you to know (I need you, I need you to know)_

_**Sky:** S.M!_

_Everything hot like it's fresh out the grill, million dollar grill look fresh on the hill_

_Plus I'm 6"5, she need to step in some heels_

_Before you step up in here you need to step up your gear_

_Wish a Lamborghini had four doors_

_From the corner store to the corridor_

_Me and my homie on the damn floor_

_Russian girl in the middle, looking like an Oreo_

_(I'm burnin' up)_

_2, 4, 5 we can burn up_

_Turn up for what nigga turn up_

_Mother fucker must learn no back in the day used to down with a burn_

_Light that [?] on the top floor_

_In a four [?] wearin' Tom Ford_

_Walk in the club and her ass start clappin'_

_Tell shawty I want a encore_

_**Stella:** Come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_Come put me out, come and put me out (I'm burning up)_

_Come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_I'm burning up, come put me out, come and put me out_

_Ooh_

"Why didn't they block that part out! That wasn't meant to be on there on YouTube things like that are not censored!" I said nervously

"Now, I see why that video has so many views." He laughed, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on I was joking."

"Ha, yeah right." I said sarcastically.

We finally arrived at my house.

"Wow, is this a mansion?" He asked me I nodded.

"Thanks and goodbye." I got out the car.

"Bye, stuck up famous person." He responded, then he drove off what the? ARGH!

Whatever, turns out I heard he quit his job I don't know what he's doing now but anyways don't ask how I found out. Because I heard he probably got shot like three or four times in the back but survived!? How is that even possible?

I walked into my house WOW IT LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL! But my album covers and photo shoots are all over the wall even the sexy ones I regret fully! I quickly called Sky.

"Hello?" He answered

"Sky you know you left me on the beach right!?" I yelled at him

"Oh, yeah my bad I thought you was with me and Bloom."

"Yeah YOUR BAD!"

"Look, I'm sorry babe it was a mistake can ya forgive me?"

"Sure why not?" I said then we both hung up, I gotta say it was just a mistake... right? RIGHT!? I hope it was what if Brandon was right? NO, NO, NO DON'T BELIEVE WHAT HE SAYS STELLA!

But stay positive Stella you have to go to dance rehearsal for dancing with the stars tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm guessing you guys think Sky &amp; Bloom ditched her on purpose? idk we'll find out later and yes I'm in LOVE with Imagine Dragons I've been listening to them for about three years now and also Amaranthe is a band I started listening to just last year! :) until the next chapter...<strong>

**xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	5. Lessons, paparazzi & shattered glass

**You guys I was just now realizing I was spelling Solaria wrong the whole time! like literally I'm wondering how I even did that!? ugh I hate when I was spell stuff wrong like that! My bad and My Mistake, and I know some of my grammar sucks I fixed all of that in the other chapters**_**(Actually I don't like my Grammar at all but I was really never worried about it some how.) **_**yep, I've had a grammar problem on my stories for a while I guess but anyways I was a little off and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for today.**

**ScarletPuppy83: Sorry, if it was gross and thanks!^^**

**Girlz-Rule123: Yep, that was mean of them.**

**kittyxo: I'm glad you love the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

"Stella wake up." I heard a voice say.

"5 more minutes I love you too Louis." I said while smiling.

"WAKE UP!" The person pushed me out of the bed it was my assistant Ella.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You have dance lessons for dancing with the stars this morning duh!"

"Oh, I forgot!" I laughed I quickly got dressed.

I wore a black top obviously it showed my skinny stomach of course! My Mom only makes me eat stuff that isn't fat so I don't get to enjoy delicious deserts! And I wore black leggings and black Nike shoes wow, I look amazing and I quickly putted my hair in a low pony tail to complete the look.

**Dance Studio -**

"Stella, it's so nice to finally meet you!" said the host Julia.

"Thanks you too." I smiled back.

"I'm just so excited to have you on this show because I see how you dance in your videos and their just perfect!" she smiled "Just go into that room over there and your dance coach and dance partner will be with you."

I nodded and went into the room wow, it looked so nice.

"You'll probably be the top dancers!" smiled Ella at me she was really the only one who understood me and my life though.

"I hope so." I sighed

"Hello, you must be Stella." smiled a navy blue headed girl with navy blue eyes.

"I am and you must be my...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dance coach I'm Musa just by the way."

She's definitely pretty for a blue head or whatever, but I mean WHO IS MY DANCE PARTNER THOUGH!? I'm not a patient person at all either! well, sometimes for current reasons.

"Sorry, i'm late." said a person I turned around and...

IT WAS BRANDON ARGGHHHHHHHH WHY DOES MY EFFIN LIFE KEEPS GETTING WORSE AND WORSE! I began to hit my head against the wall.

"What are you doing?" laughed Ella at me.

"Making myself unconscious that's what I'm doing!" I shot back

"Do you two already know each other?" Musa asked.

"Apparently." Brandon responded while I was still banging my head against the wall

"STELLA! Stop it you're going to make yourself have a brain injury!" Ella yelled at me rudely in her British accent.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" I shot back at her in my fake British accent.

She then grabbed me by the shoulder and got me away from the wall.

"No, I need my banging heading wall!" I screamed, but she didn't seem to care about the wall! Who doesn't care about wall!?

I DO! NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY WALLS! I need to bang my head on them soooo badly!

"Lets uh... get started then..." said Musa.

Three VERY LONG hours of doing this and camera crews filming this for the first episode! I'm so tired I could just lay on a cloud.

After the lessons I then left, I have to dance with someone I REALLY HATE SO MUCH! But if I want to win this thing I gotta do my best at it then and we only have one week to finish this dance and it airs on Sunday ugh just great!

"So, where did you and the _boy_ meet?" Ella smirked at me.

"See he's the one who saved me from the balcony." I responded.

"Oh, so you two are lovers?" She winked.

"ELLA!" I screamed at her.

"I'm joking." She laughed at me. "You should have seen your face! HAHA!"

I rolled my eyes at her in annoyance. I then got a text on my phone.

"Aw, man Sky canceled our date tonight." I sighed.

"He never does that. It sounds unusual to me."

"It does but-" She cut me off.

"Bloom!"

"What about her?"

"Don't you think Sky could be cheating on you with your very OWN best friend forever?"

"That's the same thing Brandon said, but I don't believe it! you guys have to have proof about it."

"Okay, suit yourself don't say I didn't warn you." She rolled her eyes at me.

"TRUST ME I won't!" I shot back at her. "Like Annie's song tomorrow's a brand new day!"

"Stella, she's just saying TOMMROW, TOMMROW, TOMMROW. There is no brand new day in it. You got that Brand New Day from Camp Rock 2 aren't you a little to old for Disney Channel?"

"I stopped watching Disney at the age of 12 or 13 once I had hit puberty!"

"Yeah, okay. Sure you did." She said sarcastically. "What's next you watch Frozen or either Tangled?" She laughed.

"Ella just remember I can put an _'S'_ and take the second_ 'L'_ out of your name. And your name would be Elsa."

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought."

"You know maybe fate is trying to bring you and that boy Brandon together."

I shook my head. "No!, No!, No!, never and I hope this _'FATE'_ isn't trying to do that!"

"Well, you never know. Some people even say that love at first sight is just a myth. But sometimes it isn't and sometimes it is."

After a few more minutes of talking we both got into the car. But I made a quick stop at Bloom's house for just a quick second.

"What are we doing here?" Ella asked me in confusion.

"I have to check on a friend real quick this won't take long." I responded. I knocked on the door.

"Oh, Stella what a surprise." Bloom said, while She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something that you're doing?" I asked.

"Um... kind of. I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, um OK."

"I gotta go!" She quickly closed the door, I could have sworn I thought another person was in there.

I quickly got back in the car. Wow, that was obviously really, really, really, awkward! I'm starting to get the feeling that Bloom doesn't want to be around me anymore.

"She doesn't want to be around you anymore?" Ella asked me.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Sorry, to hear that at least you have me." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Because you're the only person that understand me and now the only friend that I have right now."

"HEY LOOK IT'S STELLA SOLARIA!" screamed her person. OH NO THE PAPRAZZI! Where is privacy where you need it!?

I quickly drove away and paparazzi was following me. No I mean like they was literally running towards my car! Man, they are fast.

Then a person with a camera got in front of the car and I stopped Immediately. Just great! cameras are flashing all over my windows.

"Stella, I have an idea." Ella said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"GET OUT THE CAR AND START RUNNING YOUR LINGA TAIL OFF!" She shouted.

We both quickly opened the doors. And then we started running again the paparazzi was still running after us well mainly ME! WHAT THE HECK!? This better not go on TMZ either!

If I was wearing heels right now, I would have fell flat on my face!

Me and Ella quickly went in an alley and they was chasing an invisible person now.

"Finally, I thought we never lost them." smiled Ella

"But there's one problem!" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"WHERE IS MY FREAKING CAR!? I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, well this is going to be a problem because we are in the middle of nowhere."

I smacked my head in frustration. "See, this is what happens when paparazzi tries to hunt us both down well mainly me! Because I'm famous for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean all the wrong reasons? Stella, I'm sorry to be rude but have you ever tried to fire your Mother?"

"Fire my own Mother?" I laughed. "That's so silly..." I could see that she had a serious look on her face.

"Stella..."

"I can't okay? She owns everything that's mine!" I screamed while pulling my hair.

"And so...?"

"So?, so?, you're really asking me so?! Because if I fire her I will be a broke... homeless... nothing!"

Ella was about to say something else be we heard a loud bark. "Uh... please don't tell me that was a dog?" I asked nervously.

"Stop being such a sissy, Stella!" She yelled at me. It was a very BIG pit bull dog. "Oh, never mind I take that back for calling you a sissy!" She then started to run away.

"ELLA!" I shouted. Just great she just left me here, while I be fresh meat! "Nice doggy." I backed up.

I soon started to run and I noticed the dog was following me.

And the dog was right behind me as well. But then a miracle happened I found my car!

I quickly got my keys out and ran into the driver's seat. The dog was scratching all over the door! Well it's not like this is my car anyways.

I quickly went home and took a shower, oh my god I just realized something! I FORGOT ELLA!

Oh, well she must be safe somewhere now I guess and I hope she is. What if something happened to her!? O-or she got eaten by that pit bull-dog!?

Quit your worrying Stella I'm sure she's fine! After I got in my pajamas, I looked in the mirror at myself. I sometimes guess without wearing make-up I look more like me the normal Stella.

I could never really have any friends. I had friends its just that, that they always thought I was ditching them it was really not my fault I had a career at a young age.

_~Flash back~_

_I was just only around sixteen years old about to be seventeen and I was literally almost home schooled for current days._

_"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" I asked them._

_"Erm, aren't you like famous? it's not like you have time for us." said my friend Heather._

_"You guys, it's not my fault that-" I got cut off, by my other friend Ginger._

_"That you have such a talented voice?! I wish I could have a voice like that but obviously I can't! you want to know why?...HM!?"_

_"W-Why?" I stuttered._

_"Because I can not sing even my Mother said I have a horrible voice! But listening to you sing that just made me even more jealous."_

_"Oh, and don't forget that this little idiot blonde is dating the rapper S.M!" Heather rolled her eyes at me, while giving me a death glare, Bloom as just sitting there well mainly like an idiot!_

_"Honestly, I don't even know how a celebrity could fall for your looks! when we was all kids around eight you was pretty much over weight." Ginger responded._

_"Because she ate too much." laughed Heather._

_"She literally cried over a pickle! How stupid is that!?"_

_"But I guess you started to thin out when you was ten and became a runner-up. You want to know why Bloom won instead of you? Because you was a nerd and a fat ugly what's the word bitch! Which refer to you as a dog Stella! that's what you were an unhealthy fat dog!"_

_That's when I felt tears come through my eyes._

_"Go ahead and cry all you want but I will not care at all." Heather laughed._

_"Fatty, Smelly. Remember that?" Ginger snickered._

_~End of flashback~_

I suddenly then saw my ten-year old me and I punched the mirror. And the mirror glass shattered and I realized that my knuckles was bleeding. But some how I didn't really care if it was bleeding.

Could you really blame me for having a weight problem? It took me until I was around twelve or thirteen to get hot and skinny like I am now. I couldn't help myself I just loved food for some reason and I didn't know why, but I pretty much knew it was a problem.

Because of my weight I use to get called _'Fatty Smelly.'_ almost all the time and I used to hate that name!and also I used to cry myself to sleep, probably cut myself one or two times and say to myself; _'Your not pretty, you're an ugly over weighted person and that you will never find love because no one will ever truly love you! And I hope you just die...'_ And this is one of the main reasons I'm talking about no one knows what I was going through during my previous past.

People, think my life was easy when truly and sadly it wasn't getting bullied suck really badly!

And also I didn't even tell Brandon that part of my life. I just told him about the winning and how I became famous I just started at myten-year old life, and yes I didn't talk about my weight around twelve and thirteen years old. I just said I had a record deal and met kids etc. at that age.

And probably I would already know what he's reaction would be if I even told him I was over weight as a child. There'smuch more details I didn't tell Brandon, I just said my boyfriend hit me more than once oh okay? That's just domestic abuse, he done more than that and it's hard to even explain!

My Mom never knew I use to cut myself because she was too busy handling with my career. Even worse than that I don't know how the kids found my number to message me and tell me that; 'Your such a pathetic little bitch.'

I started to notice that I need to stop the blood for bleeding on my knuckles because it hurts and I have glass in my hand.

Apparently I'm not no doctor so I called Ella, but she didn't answer dang it! neither did Sky or Bloom.

I'm gonna get an infection but this is my fault. And I had to call the person I hated the most BRANDON! don't ask me how I got his number.

"How on earth did you get glass in your hand?" He asked me, while looking at my right hand closely.

THINK STELLA THINK! what kind of lie can you make up?

"Well, I-I... was trying to make myself a smoothie and I got a glass and it broke and I was trying to clean it up and... and... my hand slipped on it."

"That is the most ridiculous story I ever heard!"

"BRANDON! it's true and now I am bleeding to death here!"

"If you was bleeding to death you would have been not talking already." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Ouch, okay when you touch the knuckles it hurts..." I said in pain.

"Okay, I'll take you to the hospital on one condition say I'm the best."

"Er, ***Fake coughs* **you're a son of a bitch! I hate you."

"Good enough." He winked at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter until next time...<strong>

**xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	6. Oh, so he's not jealous? really?

**Girlz-Rule123: Here's the update!^^**

**Da123: Yes, they sometimes can be even on the show! UGHH! they might be my 1st fav couple but they can be a little annoying from time to time. SPOILER ALERT: Bloom and Sky purposely ditched Stella on the beach to get away from her!**

**Random915: No, I'm not British ;/ but I wish I was! XD I'm just fully American living in America but like another American race actually lol. ****But anyways I don't mind that you put my story in ur community either! :) I AM COMPLETELY TERRIFIED OF BIG DOGS THOUGH! I'm not sure who Jeremy Kyle is I looked him up he's a television host right? And yes Brandon was coming to the rescue since no one would answer Stella's calls lol! **

**Alex winx club(Guest): Aw, thank you and I'm glad you loved all the chapters as well! :D**

**Sugarvanna(Guest): I'm so glad you love it and her's the update!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

So, Brandon was AT LEAST nice enough to take me to the hospital to get my hand looked at and etc.

"I never heard a story like that Miss Solaria." The Doctor said to me while finishing wrapping the bandage on my hand.

"Oh, trust me this can happen your hand can go slip! And right on to the glass!" I said with a nervous laugh. I saw Brandon just shake is head because he still doesn't believe the story.

"I got another patient waiting, I'll be right back in just a second."

"I still don't get how your hand would slip." Brandon said to me.

"When you're trying to clean up glass it can happen. Trust me." I responded, while looking at my right hand.

"Hey, I have a really weird question."

"What is it?"

"Are you french?"

"Je suis français et espagnol. Mais je suis né en France."

"What? I didn't understand that."

"I said; I'm French and Spanish. But I was born in France."

"Oh, well I'm Russian and British. But I was born in Russia."

"Aren't Russians suppose to have an accent?"

"For me, no. Even though I'm Britain as well I learned English very well when I got to America at age eleven or ten I think I forgot which age I came here."

"I don't understand how you all can write with symbols."

I got up and went to the marker board that was in here. I then got a the green marker.

"It's easy see." I wrote; _Меня зовут Стелла, я 21 лет Я люблю , чтобы сделать моды , хорошо поют , иногда действуя мой нелюбимый , хотя я хорош в этом ._

"I have no clue what on earth that says." Brandon responded.

"It says; My name is Stella, I am 21 years old I love to make fashions, sing well sometimes acting is my least favorite even though I'm good at it." I haven't written in Russian probably in forever. "So, what made you come to America?"

"When I was kid I just thought it would be great to move here, because of the freedom no strict rules or anything like that. I didn't move here until I was at least eighteen."

"How come your... I don't know... so wise?"

"I'm not wise where did that even come from?"

"How do you not notice you are!?"

"You are such a difficult blonde. There's a thing called think be for you speak."

"I knew that, I was just saying like making a point I guess. Man, this is really awkward."

"How come you couldn't drive here?"

"Well, for one I had a right hand bleeding with glass. And two my hand would be hurting for at least an hour if I drove here."

"Good point."

**1 week later...**

I was sitting in my celebrity room while looking at the other celebrities dancing on the TV (a.k.a) my competition.

My Mother is in the audience, man I hope this dance goes well because this dress is amazing to wear!

I was wearing a short white poofy dress that was sparkly with glitter and had ruffles at the end, my hair was all the way curled, I had white pearled bracelets on both of my wrist, and finally white pearled earnings.

I kind of feel like Cinderella because I have white heels as well.

No, Cinderella had glass slippers!

"We'll have more dancing with the stars after this break!" smiled Julia.

I walked out of my room. "Dang it! I'm next. I am so nervous, calm down Stella you'll get through this." I said to myself.

"Wow, um..." Brandon said while looking at me.

"What? is there something in my hair?" I asked

"Uh, no, no it's just tha- never mind."

"Okay then..."

"Okay, you two let's give this night the best performance ever!" smiled Musa at us.

The break was over and next up was us. Oh, I hope we do perfect!

"First Night of our season premier and an actress, singer and fashion designer known for her work and on the hit show '_You Are My Love'_ its Stella Solaria and her partner Brandon Felix." smiled Julia

It was finally time for our Que...

**[Bang Bang By: Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj.]**

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)_

_(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

And everyone cheered.

"Wow, that was amazing that must have taken a lot of work." smiled Julia.

"It did. It was very hard to learn well for me." I laughed a little

"Let's hear what the judges have to say. Derek?"

"SPICY HOT AMAZING! I tell you! You are dancing like Ariana Grande over there!" Derek smiled, everyone was clapping. "I mean you really, really went out with full of energy and you sold it so sexy and little of work on the kicking but that was AMAZING!"

"Helen?"

"I mean the kicks and the flix's was awesome! Truly outstanding! It's like you have this fierce courage and say I'm gonna hit that! I'm gonna hit that! And you just go for it and I just love that! And you have great potential!" Helen smiled at me and Brandon.

We got positive feed back from the other two judges as well.

I knew that I would rock this and Brandon too. But still I got the moves! And also Me and Brandon was SAFE! We did not get Eliminated.

"You did great tonight." Brandon at me.

"Um, Thanks. You did too."

"Stella that was amazing!" smiled Bloom at me.

"You obviously did absolutely great tonight." Sky kissed me on the lips. Wow, he never done that let's say in months!

"We'd love to stay in chit-chat but we have to go!" said My Mother while grabbing my wrist we quickly got into the limo. I waved goodbye to Sky, Bloom and Brandon and they waved back to me.

Ha, I am not stupid! REPEAT I AM NOT! I know Sky kissed me because what's the word HE'S JEALOUS!

The reason why he's jealous is because that Brandon is my dance partner for a whole two months.

Sky, never acted like that before. It didn't look like he was jealous but I knew he was.

My Phone started to ring it was Sky just great!

"What do you want?"

"Well, your dance partner looks mighty handsome! he seems like a charmer." Sky responded sarcastically.

"Sky, are you jealous?" I asked him.

"Jealous? Ha! That's very stupid of you to say! Why would I be?"

"Because you kissed me in front of him!"

"Yeah, because your mine not his."

"If I am yours stop being around Bloom!"

"You can not tell me what to do alright?" He said angrily.

"I know you guys ditched me at the beach I'm not a god damn idiot SKY!"

"To me sometimes you are an idiot!"

"How dare you even say that to me!?"

"Well, I just did you stupid stuck-up blonde!"

This is what I hate about Sky he always verbal abuse me in some way! does he even realize that his words hurts me!? oh, after the MTV awards he told me I looked like a slut! does it look like I ever wanted to wear that dumb outfit!?

"Do you even realize your own words hurt me!" I tried to hold back my tears.

"And does it look like I even care!?"

"You know what!? I am so sick of you! call me back when your done being such a jerk!" I quickly hung up the phone. He called me again but I ignored it.

"Boyfriend issues with Sky again?" My Mother asked me.

"Yep, but apparently I just can't let him go and I don't even know why!" I responded with a sigh while looking out the window.

Wait why can't I let him go? do I love him that much? ughh! Stella!

**The Next Day -**

Today, I have to go to a girl orphanage and pick out a name to see who will spend the whole month with me, yes and I mean the whole MONTH! so that means someone will be sleeping in my guest room.

I guess the reason I got chosen is that so many people love me in movies, singing and my designs! well, some celebrities I know did this last year for charity OH I FORGOT I SEND THAT MONEY!

"It's STELLA SOLARIA!" smiled one of the little kids.

"Hello." I smiled and waved at them.

"Okay, everyone one of you will be able to spend a one full month with Miss Solaria." smiled the teacher happily. She then got out a jar shook it up and I took a card out that had a name on it.

"Katie." I said.

The little girl was all the way in the back and everyone was staring at her. Katie, long natural loose curly dirty blonde hair she had it in two pigtails her hair was all the way down to her back, and she had beautiful light brown eyes, and wearing a dress that had roses on it. She stood up and walked next to me slowly.

"We'll miss you Katie. Hope you have a very nice long month too." The teacher smiled at her.

"Wow, you live in a nice house." Katie smiled at me.

"Being a millionaire is hard but I guess." I responded with a small smile. "So, Katie how old are you?"

"Nine. I'm kind of shy, because I thought I would never get chosen to meet you."

"Aw, well don't be." I giggled. I then bent to her height. "I'm a very nice person and trust me you will have the best month you ever had in your entire life."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, one thing I got the idea(Inspiration too) from this new trailer Annie that's coming in December! Yep. . . Er, it's not that bad either because they always try to re-make movies ALL THE TIME! don't you ever get that weird feeling from a trailer and then you just have to write something? because I feel like that sometimes XD <strong>

**And yes I made Sky jealous! and have an anger problem! like Stella said before. ****aren't I just evil? mwahaha! ****I used Google translate I don't understand Russian at all either. But ****anyways until the next chapter**** like always****...**

**Xoxo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	7. It's COMPLETELY OVER!

**Sorry, the update has tooken soo LONG! I was busy for a moment and then I forgot I had this chapter already done so I hope you all like it! :)**

**ScarletPuppy83: Oh, sure no problem and plus I'm the type of person who would do sexual stories so I can make it more appropriate. And yes, Stella will have to act current ways around her Mother as well.**

**Girlz-Rule123: Thanks!^^ and here's the update as well.**

**Alex winx club: Glad you love it :) and I just know a little of German and a little of Spanish a little and just a tiny bit of Swedish.**

**Da123: Haha! :D yes he is and I'm glad you love this story as well.**

**Bloom56: The Stella and Brandon thing is gonna take a while k?**

**Sugarvanna: I have a Skype if you want my name? It's kind of ridiculous name as well XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

When Katie was in the guest room I quickly took down my pictures! She's too young to know about that hehe...

Anyways,

Musa threw me and Brandon a party and the other competitors. It usually happens, people always get party if they didn't get eliminated on the first week! And also whoever wins the competition is DEFINITELY going to get threw a big party! But right now this is just a small party.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sky asked me.

We went into the hallway where no one could see us.

"Oh, jeez what is it now!?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you and the phone the other day." He sighed.

"Sure you are!"I said sarcastically. "If you are sorry why were you checking Bloom out?"

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were you guys have more in common than you and I do!"

"Do you even have proof that I was looking somewhere at her?"

"N-No..." I stuttered.

"Then you're just starting an argument like a stubborn blonde!" He yelled at me.

"Oh, so I'm the one who's being stubborn!?" I shot back.

"Yes! You are."

"Sky, Your the one who's stubborn! NOT ME!"

"Hey, while your telling me I check Bloom out what about that dance partner of yours huh?"

"OH MY GOD! Read my lips and my words! I DO NOT LIKE BRANDON!"

"And I do not like BLOOM!"

"That is a lie..."

He then slapped me on my left cheek. "Shut the heck up and listen to me!" He shouted. Okay, at this point I got really scared. "Your mostly famous because of me, alright!? And if I wasn't dating you. You wouldn't be famous as you are today!"

"I'll show everyone what you used to look like if you don't do what I want."

"How would that a-affect me?" I stuttered, While I had my hand on my left cheek that hurt as well.

"You know how your company can be right? At age twelve you let your old company go I know the facts." He gave a small smirk. "This company wanted people that looked good in their past lives so I'm guessing your Mother just photo shopped your childhood pictures of being skinny and adorable."

And sadly, that's exactly what she did... and she was really good at the photo shopping I wonder how people do that actually.

My Record Company is strict and wants people who looked good in their childhood_(I didn't join the company until age thirteen at least.) _and it was kind of stupid I didn't get notice by people until age fourteen so the other age's nobody really knew me.

"Tell anyone about this... I'll break your neck." Sky then left to go back to the party, I just stood there still in shock and pain from him slapping me VERY hard!

He's probably right, if it wasn't for Sky I wouldn't be famous like I am today.

"Stella, what are you doing out here?" Musa asked me.

"I-I ..." I didn't know what to say.

"Your cheek it's sort of swollen."

"I ran into a wall!" I responded nervously. "Your wouldn't want to know and you wouldn't care since your not my friend."

"Who said we wasn't friends?" She gave a small smile.

"You know the guy I'm dating right?"

"Yeah, Sky Milton (a.k.a) S.M go on..."

"He apparently, like sometimes well... we get into arguments sometimes and some of those arguments doesn't end well." I sighed. "I get slapped in the face once or twice or either yells at me, threatens me."

"WOW, WOW, WOW, he does all of that to you!?"

I nodded in response.

"You know this is like domestic abuse right?"

"I-I... Yeah..."

"Stella, do me a favor and break up with that guy."

After the party I went back home. It didn't go so well for me while I was trying to avoid Sky, but Katie had a fun time.

I decided to go to bed while I walked past Katie's room_(Guest Room.) _I heard her talking to someone.

And I know that Eavesdropping is a bad thing but I had to see who she was talking to.

I cracked the door opened and looked. Apparently, she was talking to her heart-shaped necklace.

"Why is a celebrity being so nice to me?" She sighed. "I guess she does since she has to be nice to a kid but the other thing why am I the only one who doesn't get adopted? it's so difficult to make friends."

I don't have to be nice! I'm nice because that's just one of my personalities. Now _'T__he I hate Brandon thing.'_ that's a different.

I'm nice to Katie because she has like a sweet heart but seeing her in an orphanage is sad.

"But Mom, I hope your living in a place where your happy now." She then fell asleep. I just stood there for at least ten more minutes.

I then came in and putted the sheets on her. She does look adorable sleeping.

I closed the door gently back.

"Don't they look like a cute couple?" I then heard the news reporter say on my TV.

I then realized THEIR TALKING ABOUT ME AND BRANDON! OH MY GOSH... NO!

This... can... not... be... REAL!

"Well, deleted scenes from their dance lessons did go on YouTube and they had pretty funny moments."

"In my thoughts if they we're a couple they would be called Brella."

"But that's almost saying like umbrella."

"Bella! Or Brella either way you're putting Brandon x Stella ya know?"

"Ever since their performance their the 2nd most partners ever talked about."

I quickly grabbed my pillow and started SCREAMING INTO IT! Like a maniac!

"I DO NOT LIKE BRANDON!, I DO LIKE BRANDON!" I screamed. "Oh, my god what the heck did I just say?"

The last part I didn't mean to say, I really do not like him.

Why would I liked that French-Spanish guy? or whatever He is!

Brella, Bella? That's not bad at all see reporters are REALLY, REALLY SMART!

When they try to ship people who isn't dating they always collab their names.

"But don't you think Brella is better than Skella?"

"Brella? They might be a couple one day we just have to wait and find out but for now their probably just really good friends. But to be honest I do not like the idea of Skella being together anymore."

"I agree Sky and Stella are getting to the point where they can't be around each other anymore."

I turned it to the Helen Williams show. I was getting sick of them talking a little.

"Today on 'Burning Topics' things are coming to the end with Sky and Stella." Helen shook her head. "Because, Yesterday Sky was caught kissing another woman!" The picture then showed up on the screen in the back of her.

Oh my god and it was Bloom! I heard the audience was like; 'WHOA...'

"Surprised aren't you all?" Helen asked.

"Yeah."

"In my opinion this girl could have done better with her outfit am I right?" And the audience clapped again. "And one little advice... SKY it is not good to cheat and I hope Stella breaks up with your behind sorry for my language." She laughed a little, everyone clapped.

Oh and trust me I will...

Since it's 11PM I decided to call Sky.

"Hello?" He answered.

"WE ARE OVER! SKY O-V-E-R!"

"Whoa!? Babe what did I do this time?"

"Kissing tha- wait what the hell is that in the background I can hear another person breathing!"

"That's me breathing!"

I started to feel tears come from my eyes.

"Why did you lie to me? Why was you kissing her?!" I screamed.

"Stella..."

"Don't Stella me. Why did you cheat on me!? What did I ever do to you? Huh?! Why do you always treat me like I'm nothing..."

"Stella, listen I do care about you..."

"If you did why do you slap me? Huh? Tell me that!? This started like about a few months ago, and it's getting worse you have been pushing me away from YOU!"

"If I had the word-"

"WHAT! WORDS? Forget it I am done we are done for good Sky!" I then hung up and angrily threw my phone on my bed.

No, Stella! You shouldn't cry over that jerk! I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes and putted the picture on our first date down so I won't have to look at it anymore.

For now on Stella Solaria is forever single until I meet someone else of course... and very independent now I guess.

**I know what your all thinking surprising right? I'm not the type of person who would make domestic abuse stories so the slapping was only a one-time thing so I won't do that again promise. And the childhood thing I just had that idea popped into my head so I made Stella's record label really strict and I just started making up names for Stella and Brandon for some reason but it's my weirdness world.**

**And also; MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all have a wonderful and fantastic Christmas! And it's almost 2015 :) well, goodbye 2014. Until the next chapter...**

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny Merry Christmas :3 **


	8. Your not getting that Compliment!

**Sorry, for the long Update again I have been busy the fact that it is Winter Break yeah, for only 3 or 2 more days for me! But hey anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR IT'S FINALLY 2015! that means a new YEAR and a NEW BEGINNING FOR EVERYONE of course! :)**

**Stella Love Sunshine: Ikr!? It was about time they did and sometimes Bloom can be ugly even on the show! She does get a lot of attention for such a redhead! ;p**

**Briar Charming: Here's the update!^^**

**(Guest): Thanks!^^**

**Sugarvanna: It's kind of stupid because I was younger when I made my Skype name! XD it's 1 I hope I got that name right! I sometimes forget.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

I started to hear my cell phone ring who calls at 9AM? It's too EARLY FOR THAT!

"Hello?" I said in a tired voice.

"You might want to check your TV." said Musa.

"Why?"

"I meant TMZ is on right now! Turn it on hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." I quickly turned on my TV

_"And on this news report! THE ULTIMATE BREAAAKKKK UPPPP!"_

_"So, I heard that Stella Solaria and Sky Milton broke up last night."_

_"NO WAY!" Everyone laughed at the same time._

_"Believe or not it's true."_

_"They've been dating for seven years and they finally put it to an end? Okay. So, when you go from teenager and t-"_

_"But wait, wait, Sky said he broke up with her."_

THAT LITTLE LIAR I BROKE WITH HIM!

He didn't break up with me! First of all I broke up with him. Why would Sky even say that?

_"But after Stella's performance on dancing with the stars her and her dance partner Brandon Felix is the most talked about in a GOOD way not BAD!"_

_"Brella or Bella StellaxBrandon."_

"Why does everyone think we would be a good couple!?" I yelled.

"I don't know you two look fit for each other for people who dosen't get along." Musa responded with a small smirk.

"Me and Brandon are ENIMIES which means we will never GET ALONG!"

"Oh really? Seemed like you two got along great while the camera's was filming."

"THAT'S FOR SHOW!"

"Whatever. But people dosen't see YOU and SKY like a couple anymore..."

"Yeah, because we grew apart. But I broke up with him!"

"Oh, this is confusing why would he say HE broke up with YOU?"

"He's a damn idiot blonde!"

"But your a blonde."

"But I'm smarter than him. I don't go to the club like that okay? That's SKY a-and... I got nothing else."

I didn't know what to do since I have a week off at least and it's ONLY this week as well.

I looked at the clock it's only 2PM what to do? Stella... what to do?

"Katie have you ever ridden a helicopter?" I asked her with a smile. She shook her head. "Well, come with me!"

We both quickly got dressed.

And got in the limo and the driver drove us downtown and on top of the garage building.

"WOW!" Katie said in surprise with a smile.

I pretty much own a helicopter of my own.

We soon then got into the helicopter.

"Are afraid of heights?" I asked her.

"No, but I threw up on the swings once." She gave a bright smile.

Okay, that's GROSS! But we soon began to go up in the air.

"Those people down there sure look like ants!" Katie said while looking out the window.

"I sometimes look at that building over there and just think how I made it this far to a career." I responded with a small smile.

A few hours me and Katie got ready for the New Years party at downtown New York I can not wait until the ball drops for 2015!

"It is so crowded here!" Complained Musa.

"Yeah, and I have to perform in front of this large crowd as well!" I responded.

"If your performing shouldn't you be up there?" Brandon pointed.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!? You idiot..." I mumbled under my breath. "Anyways, I'll be right back probably in thirty minutes."

This is worse than I thought!

While I was trying to get on stage I fell! And I almost got my high-heel stolen. Well, ALMOST!

About ten minutes later I finally made it up to the stage.

"Your on NOW!" Said my Mother.

I heard everyone cheer for me and screaming my name.

"Hello, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well almost!" I smiled some of the crowd laughed.

_The lights are shining like the sun out tonight_

_Just keep your body moving how I like_

_Oh, yeah the music feels like paradise_

_Can't get any better, no_

_I wanna stay right in this moment for life_

_Baby, treat me wrong, treat me right_

_Ay ay ay, aye_

_Just can't stop dancing_

_Ay ay ay, aye_

_Don't wanna chance it_

_So don't let go, let go of me_

_Don't let go, let go of me_

**Crowd: **_Ay ay ay, aye_

_we just can't stop dancing_

**Stella: **_Again now_

_Spin around now_

_Down now,_

_To the floor now_

_Your mind is going places I can feel_

_That further let's me know this is real_

_And I won't stop you no I like it there_

_You can even go further, babe_

_'Cause nothing's forbidden_

_Don't be scared, no worries_

_Once I'm there, all is forgiven_

_So be prepared_

_To come and push up on my..._

_Ay ay ay, aye_

_Just can't stop dancing_

_Ay ay ay, aye_

_Don't wanna chance it_

**Crowd: **_So don't let go, let go of me_

_Don't let go, let go of me_

**Stella: **_Ay ay ay, aye_

_we just can't stop dancing!_

_Again now_

_Spin around now_

_Down now,_

_To the floor now_

_Believe it, I feel it_

_It's in the air_

_Although you can't see it you know it's there_

_My heart keeps on racing, in overdrive_

_Once the music hits my body I feel so alive_

_And it's alright_

_It's got me like..._

**Ay ay ay, aye**

**Just can't stop dancing**

**Ay ay ay, aye**

**Don't wanna chance it**

**So don't let go, let go of me**

**Don't let go, let go of me**

**Crowd: Ay ay ay, aye**

**we just can't stop dancing**

**Stella:**_ Ay ay ay, aye_

_Just can't stop dancing_

_Ay ay ay, aye_

_I Don't wanna chance it_

_So don't let go, let go of me_

_Don't let go, let go of me_

_Ay ay ay, aye_

_I just can't stop dancing_

Everyone cheered, I still can't believe the crowd was following along with me! "That was amazing to be honest that's the first time I seen you perform live!" Musa smiled.

"You never been to concerts or anything?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"That was awesome!, I never seen a pop star sing live before!" smiled Katie.

"And do you have a compliment for me? HM?" I asked Brandon while smiling.

"Stop flirting with me Goldie Locks." He smirked.

"I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH YOU! YOU LITTLE UGHHHH!" I screamed at him.

"You two are dating?!" Katie said in surprise.

We both scolded each other. "NO!" Me and Brandon said at the same time.

"Well, in my opinion you two might be the next 2015 couple just saying." Musa laughed. "I'm going in the front row, you want to come along Katie?"

"Sure!" Katie smiled and then started to follow Musa.

"I'm still waiting on that compliment..." I teased.

"Just admit it you like me." Brandon smiled.

" I DO NOT I AM WAITING FOR A COMPLIMENT!"

"Don't flatter yourself, your not gonna get the Compliment!"

"Hey, look! It's Stella and Brandon! Smiled Brella!" one of the paparazzi took a pic and then left.

"I AM SO SICK OF THIS BRELLLA THING!" I screamed.

"Hot head..." He mummbled under his breath.

I really, need to eat something! For the past month my Mother and my Assistants only made me be eating non-fat foods, no deserts, and clearly I haven't eaten anything today or either yesterday it's just pretty much been water and it made me so tired a little.

"Stop the arguing the Ball is about to drop!" I smiled.

"IT IS ALMOST 2015 AND WE ARE COUNTING DOWN!" smiled one of the hosts.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Then suddenly everything went black...

**Dun, Dun, Dun Cliffhanger! Well, until next chapter and again HAPPY 2015 and I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I'll make sure next one isn't and the next one will be longer, along with that I will try to update more often!**

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	9. You are NOT pathetic Stella!

**Like I said I updated quickly! because school is back on tomorrow and it usually keeps me from updating during the week sometimes. So anyways here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy as well! :D **

**Sugarvanna: Here's the update!^^ and I can't spoil anything so they might... **

**Briar Charming: Thanks!^^ and also here's the update. And okay, I'll try not to do any more cliffhangers. I sometimes love doing cliffhangers a little! :) **

**Alex winx club: You will find out what happens in this chapter! so don't worry!^^**

**Stella Love Sunshine: Here's the next chapter! :) **

**Random915: Glad you love it! :) and yes no one saw that coming. **

**karate kid 67: Thanks and I will!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day - <strong>

**Stella P.O.V -**

I opened my eyes and I saw a white ceiling, I quickly sat up.

"Am I in the hospital!?" I then looked at my wrist which had that water thingy in it! "What happened? WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" I screamed.

"Wow, calm down!" I heard Brandon say.

He was clearly sitting next to me as well.

"What happened!? I was suddenly at the New Years Eve Party. And now I'm suddenly in the hospital?..." I responded. "Do you know what happened?" I asked in a tired tone.

"You suddenly collapsed on the ground, And what all cause that is because you seemed to starve yourself to death(?)." He responded.

"I didn't starve myself to death! for the past month I could not eat any fat foods, or either sweets, and for the last 2 days I haven't ate nothing." I sighed.

"Look Blondie, that's called starving yourself to death!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, never mind then. This is all because of my Mom and my Assistance's."

"Well, then. When your Mom and your Assistance's does that their trying to kill you..."

"Ha ha, very funny!" I said sarcastically. "And again why did you call the ambulance?"

"Because I didn't want you to _Die_." He rolled his eyes.

"Aw, you do care! just admit it, just admit it!" I smiled.

"Okay, just a _little_... and your performance was amazing as well."

"Thank You! I have bee-" I was then cut off by the TV.

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

_**The singer, fashion designer, and actress Stella Solaria was taken to the hospital last night(Today actually.) after collapsing at the new years eve party but she is expected to be okay. **_

I had to stay at the hospital for a whole 4 weeks and Musa, Katie and Brandon visited me as well! Katie was staying with Musa since I was stuck in the hospital.

And I didn't have much time to spend with Katie and so sadly she was taken back to the orphanage Earlier than I thought since the people there thought I was dead.

What kind of orphanage thinks that? they must not have a TV then.

And also I heard that Brandon was offered a Acting Job on a Movie, good for him!

I wasn't being sarcastic I was actually happy for him.

It was good to be back home, but Katie wasn't here. I then found a heart card on my couch and opened it.

_**From: Katie :) **_

_**Thanks for being the best celebrity Mom! **_

_**Katie - Stella :D **_

And Katie drew a picture of herself on the right and a picture of me on the left.

I tried to call Musa to invite over but she didn't answer and sadly that was the only person in my phone besides my Mother and Ella.

There was only one option...

"You was alone(?) that's why you called me?" Brandon asked.

"I have no one else to talk to!" I folded my arms.

"You seem like a real _loner_ huh?" He responded.

"If you understand me you would know!"

"But you already told m-" I cut him off.

"Not everything! there was more to it, I just told you the difficulty of my career and my (ex) boyfriend."

"Huh?" He said confused.

"I want to die, a few months ago when I told you what happened with my hand it's because I'm tired of living on this earth. And you already know that because I tried to jump off of the balcony."

"..." He didn't know what to say. After a long silence I then said;

"But, I guess being a _pathetic little bitch _is true about me."

"Hey! wait a second, don't call yourself that. Your not _pathetic_." He responded.

"You can go now. I knew this was a bad idea anyways!" I started to go back to my room but he grabbed my hand.

"Stella, as a guy friend(?) why do you bring yourself down?"

"You don't understand! NO ONE WILL EVER UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Stella! I'm not gonna let go until you tell me..." He said in a serious tone.

Wow, I never knew someone cared about me this much!

"Fine, I'll tell you..." I sighed and he let go of my hand. And then we both sat on the sofa. "My Mom and Dad got a divorce when I was around 14 years old. But anyways let me get to the point."

_**(Quick A/N: I changed the age in the 1st chapter so she moved to the U.S.A at 14 my mistake it would be weird if she met Sky that quickly at 16! ;p and sorry if I have a little bit of bad grammar as well.) **_

_~Flashback~_

**_Age: 10 & 11_**

_"You fat big pig!" One of the popular girls said. _

_"She will never be skinny." _

_"She's just a fat ugly blonde!" _

_"Fatty Stella!"_

_I hated wearing glasses, I hated my body weight, I hated everyone around me. _

_So this one day I started getting these weird messages saying; _

_'You pathetic bitch.' _

_'Dumb ass whore.' _

_'YOU FAT ASS!'_

_Some of these girls sprayed me with water after P.E class. _

_"STOP IT, STOP IT!" I screamed. _

_"Oh, come on now you need your __Vitamin__ C." One of them laughed. "Or, whatever it's called."_

_"You'll never find love. You always be a fat blonde geek!" _

*...*

**_Age: 14 _**

_"No, way is that Stella!?" Everyone began to whisper. _

_"You l-look different!" One of my bullies said to me. _

_"I know, I have a skinny healthy body! who's the dumb ass whore now!?" I yelled at them. "And also I'm moving to another country." _

_These 2 girls Ginger and Heather__**(Other 2 friends) **__was already in the U.S and ended up making fun of me at 16. _

_Boys wanted to date me, Girl's was jealous but Bloom of course. _

_My Mom helped lose weight by eating healthier, when I was with my Dad in London every Summer or Winter. _

_When I always visited him he would take me to This Summer House and I always had a guitar to make me feel better... _

*...*

**_Age: 17 _**

_"Stella, will you come up here and say what you wrote for writing class." The teacher asked me. _

_I could see people looking at me. I then quickly went into the front of the classroom. _

_"Sticks and Stones may break my bones, being in an abusive relationship is hard. And if I was dead would you all care that I was gone at all? of course you wouldn't. I never wanted to be famous I was forced to be famous. I cut myself when I feel like it, I know this sounds depressing but that's just the way my life is... but no one sees it that way like I do... I feel alone, I want to die." _

_Everyone then clapped. No one understands me... _

*...*

**_Age: 19 _**

_"Sky, stop it! your scaring me!" I put my back against the wall. _

_"Who was that dude you was talking to!?" Sky yelled at me. _

_"He was just a frien-" He then scratched me on my neck and punched me in my eye!_

_That's when I started to cry, I was afraid to leave and afraid of what he'll might do. _

_"Oh my god..." Sky said in shock. "I-I'm sorry..." _

_"Get away from me!" I cried even harder while I covered my right eye, and the scratch on the left side of my neck. _

_*...* _

**_Age: 20 _**

_I started to get depressed and started drinking Alcohol a lot I had to go to at least 6 therapist to get stuff out of my mind for stupid things! and people started to forget my birthday like it didn't matter. _

_"How many times a day do you drink?..." The therapist asked me. _

_"3 or at least 5 times a day." I responded with sigh. "And I know I'm not even 21 yet. I'm still surprised it haven't killed me." _

_"Do you feel depressed all the time?" _

_"Yes..." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because of the life I'm living..."I started to cry. _

_*...* _

**_Age: 21_**_**(Present Day) **_

_And then I met you Brandon... _

_"Ma'am can you please get off of the balcony fence?" I heard the man say, "Fuck off!" I responded without looking at him I was still looking at the ground._

_"Hey, Hey, can you just look at me for a second?" He said to me, I turned my head slowly I could still feel the tears on my face. I saw that he had brown hair and brown eyes and tanned skin. I turned my head back around and then jumped but then..._

_"NO WAIT!" He grabbed my hand damn it I was so close!_

_I looked up wow, I was really about to fall wasn't I? "Stop looking at the ground!" He yelled at me. "JUST LET ME FALL YOU DUMB ASS!" I shot back at him while still staring at the ground I was still obviously crying._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that." He responded "Hey, look up I see you, I see you." He can see me? so he knows what pain I'm going through when he say that?_

_"Just give me your other hand." I sighed and gave him my other hand the man then pulled me back up I was holding onto him tightly I was still shaken up and scared I was really about to fall I wanted to but then this officer had to save me!_

_~End of Flashback~_

"After you saved me, I stopped drinking a lot and got my mind straight. And also the scratch that Sky gave me is still on here." I pushed my hair back. "Anyways, people think my life is perfect and when I explain my story to them they always say; " _'But well, your Stella Solaria. That couldn't be true.' _"

"I always cover this right leg with make-up as well." The scars was barely even gone yet.

"Everyone has a story. Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, love something, and has lost something." Brandon responded. "Wow, that is true did you come up with that?" I asked. He then shook his head.

"A person told me that before they um, passed away."

"What person?" I asked and scooted closer to him.

"It's nothing really."

"I told you my story let me hear yours... come on don't be shy."

"When I was seventeen years old there was a girl I met when I came to America for college. I already knew English pretty well. Anyways, her name was Ashley you kind of look like her too."

_~Flashback~_

***Brandon P.O.V* **

_"I am so sorry, I'm kind of in a rush!" Ashley sighed while tears was running down her face. _

_"It's alright hey are you okay?" I asked her. _

_"No, I wish I was. But I wish someone could hear my voice for at least one time!"_

_At that time I was not a great listener. "Well, do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. _

_"Sure." She smiled back. She then told me her Father molested her when she was 10 years old and was NEVER sent to to jail for it because her Dad told her to keep her mouth shut. She gotten bullied, her family hates her since she's the middle child, her ex boyfriend use to abuse her and raped her, she was fighting depression, she cut like once or twice a day. _

_She had a terrible life from what I was hearing. But I cheered her life up and I thought I found the love of my life we've been together for 3 years. _

_Then that one day... I came to visit her and there was a knife in her hand and was bleeding everywhere! _

_"Ashley!..." I gasped in shock. _

_"I'm not bound to be in this world anymore Brandon, I hope you find another girl as wonderful as me. Just remember everyone has a Story... goodbye..." _

_***End of P.O.V***_

_~End of Flashback~_

After I heard that I was crying, that's so sad! that girl had it worse than me. And she took her own life because it was starting to get to her. "I'm sorry to hear that." I wiped my tears away.

"She took her own life... and she died right in front of me." I could tell he was trying to hold back some of his tears.

The only man I seen do that is my Dad or either Sky on TV! and I'll tell you it did not work out well. But Brandon can hide his tears very well.

"Stella?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Thanks for listening." He gave a small smile.

"Anything for a friend." I hugged him.

I suddenly then started to have this VERY weird feeling in my guts that I never felt before.

And then I suddenly realized...

_I am in love with you Brandon Felix..._


	10. I'm not telling him my feelings

**I haven't been having school all week lately, due to snow! I love when that happens for some reason :) **

**Briar Charming: There won't be another for a little while! :) and thanks. **

**Sugarvanna: Glad you love it!^^ and I'm 13 years old. **

**Stella Love Sunshine: He doesn't it just take sometime to get over a Gf that passed away in front of his eyes. And thanks I'm glad you love this story! :3 **

**WinxMusaFan: Thanks!^^ **

**Alex winx club: Thank you! :) and here's the update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V - <strong>

Me and Brandon became closer friends and have been hanging out with each other a lot! And FINALLY started to get along for once!

And along with Musa she's like my new best friend.

I was watching TV surfing through the channels and then I saw on MTV

_January 16th 2015_

_Happy Birthday Stella Solaria, the star is finally 22 years old! and she made it these far to her dreams. _

_And could romance start between Stella and her friend Brandon Felix some day? paparazzi just follows everyone everywhere don't they?_

I also forgot that they always do celebrity birthdays on there.

It was so sweet, because some fans said happy birthday to me from their videos.

I still can't believe I have to go on a world tour in just a matter of _three days_. I kind of actually do not care about my birthday right now people are going to forget like they did the last 2 years.

And I need time away from here, this tour takes at least 6 to 7 months to be done and over with. I then heard a knock on my door it was Musa.

"DON'T LEAVE YET!" Musa hugged me tightly.

"What are you talking about?" I responded, I then let her inside.

"About you going on world tour in only three days!" She sighed.

"Oh, that..." I said nervously.

"So, where are you traveling for your tour?"

"Many, many, many, places. And this is my first time going on world tour as well." I responded. "But although I am going to miss You and _Brandon_."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" She then paused and smiled. "Did you just say Brandon?" She smiled.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"You like him don't you!?" She gave an evil smirk.

"Musa, I known him for almost a whole year now. Of course I don't like him! and we're starting to get along this year."

She then started to give me a look and putted her hands on her hips.

"OKAY STOP STARRING AT ME LIKE THAT! I LIKE HIM! I LIKE HIM A LOT!" I screamed.

"I KNEW IT!" She laughed happily.

"Ever since we became closer I just been feeling weird around him!"

"That's called _having feelings for him _and _being nervous around him_." She then sighed. "Get dressed and come with me, I have a surprise for you."

"Whatever."

I quickly took a shower and got dressed, I didn't know where Musa was taking me either. "We're here!" smiled Musa happily.

"This is a garden." I hissed.

"Come on it's the other way around I know it's confusing." She grabbed my wrist and she covered my eyes.

"Okay, now open your eyes."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STELLA!" Everyone screamed.

That literally ALMOST gave me a heart attack! but anyways that was sweet and on the banner it said;

_Happy 22nd Birthday Stella!_

"Oh my god! you guys you shouldn't have..." I smiled. "And when did you find the time to all this?"

"I have a habit of looking celebrities up on _Google_ and since your my friend I wanted to do this!" smiled Musa. "And also I did have help from a current someone as well."

"Happy Birthday Stella!" Brandon smiled at me.

I couldn't help it but I just hugged him. "Thank you!, Thank you!, Thank you!, a million times. And you guys didn't have to do this for me." I responded.

"It was the least we could do you told us everyone forgot your birthday for the past 2 years."

"And it's a new year and new beginning!" Ella said in her British accent happily.

I was really happy that all of them did this.

I was so, tired and that party lasted until 9PM at night.

But the thing is I never told Brandon that I was leaving on Wednesday, I can't! there you go again STELLA! your over thinking again.

I shouldn't tell, he'll figure out by himself or Musa will tell him.

_**3 days later... **_

I started to pack my things like everything! I didn't know this would take a whole day.

But at least Ella is coming along with me and also my Mother like always! I started to get the things from my dresser quickly and then I found Brandon's shirt I forgot to give it to him. And some how it still have that sent from when I was around him that one time.

That beautiful handsome sent I can not ever forget! but maybe soon I will.

Well, I had been living in New York for quite a while now.

Paparazzi, fans chasing me like hell, and autographs, yeah I do need to get away from here.

"Come on were going to be late!" Said my Mom.

I have to be honest, my therapist said I do have anxiety because of my jobs.

But I'll think I be fine.

I hope...

I was just staring at the big sunset sky while some planes was leaving. "I don't want to leave him..." I sighed.

"Leave who?" Ella asked.

"No one just- never mind forget what I even said." I responded. We soon then left on the plane, I looked at the blue ground we was no where near the ground! where I'm going is going to take forever!

"Wow, I haven't been in London so long..." I said to myself while looking out the hotel glass window. "But I do miss New York."

"You miss _him _don't you?" Ella asked.

"Who?..."

"Brandon, DUH!"

"Y-Yeah, but look what I still have." I quickly went to my bag and took his shirt out.

I just realized his handsome scent was gone from the shirt!

"His shirt? Are you serious?" She laughed a little.

"We didn't get along from the start I get that! But we both have a somewhat terrible past well at least."

"How does he have a terrible past?..."

"You know what El? Men that are really hot and maybe have a six pack does not mean that they had a perfect life!" I rolled my eyes. "His _girlfriend_ Ashley died in his arms from committing suicide about a few years ago."

"Are you sure that he still loves _Ashley_?girl."

"I don't know. He sometimes checks in on me. But I don't know if my phone will work here..." I pulled my hair to the side. "And plus you can say he's the 1st guy friend I had."

"He's a keeper! Well, if you two fall in love." She smiled. "

I then heard my phone ringed it was Brandon.

"SHIT, TAKE IT!" I threw my phone at Ella.

"No, you talk to him! tell him how you feel!" She threw the phone back.

"NO!" I threw the phone back at her.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" I threw my phone back at her.

She then answered it. "Hello? you're looking for Stella...?" She turned to me with a look.

I then shook my head. "_I'm not here_!" I yelled in a small whisper while pulling my hair.

"This is her assistant Ella. And she's not here right now at the moment. But you can call her back in an hour when she's available. Okay? buh-bye." She hung up. "He's calling you back in an hour so you better answer! because I'm not helping you."

"Fine..." I sighed. "I'll Tell him, I'm not in N.Y anymore."

"That's not what I- never mind." She sighed.

"Ella, I have one question."

"And that is?"

"How old are you? Because I never got to know your age when you became my assistant last year."

"25..."

"Ah, okay. Your a lot older than me your the same age as Taylor Swift!" I smiled.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"It's a compliment. Your still young!"

"I know, I was just making sure it was a compliment. Well, I am going to go hit the hay!" She walked out of the room. "See, you in the morning Stell. You have a big day ahead of you!"

"Good night Ella..." I responded.

I then got out my apple laptop and started to write a poem.

To be honest I loved writing them ever since I was little!

I began to type...

**Dear, my sweet nice crush**

_I know we're far away, but listen to what I have to say... _

_You listened to my problems even if we didn't get along_

_You understand me we know one else would._

_When we first met I have to admit you was a jack ass! _

_And a pain in the back fully! _

_And when we became dance partners..._

_We didn't have that much in common with each other as well. _

_I can be sometimes very independent because I want people off of my back for once. _

_You know more about me than I know more about myself _

_and I know more about you than you know about yourself_

_which is kind of amazing._

**_From A Unknown Person... _**

I went to Brandon's email and sent it to him.

I can't believe that I did that!

But he'll probably won't get it.

I then heard my phone ring again it was Musa.

"Hey, did you leave already!?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was not joking when I said I was going on world tour." I responded with a sigh.

"Don't try jumping off of a balcony now!"

"I won't, I won't." I then sighed. "I feel guilty for leaving Brandon."

"Love is so difficult for you isn't it? even though it's just a _crush_."

"I only had two boyfriends. The first one was this boy named Tyler I met him at age 15 and been dating for a year. And he broke up with me because I wouldn't have _you know what _with him and you know about the Sky thing so yeah." For some reason I always start to mess with things when I'm talking on the phone. "But Brandon he's different. I haven't met a guy like him before."

The next morning I started to feel someone shake me. "Stop, it..." I said in a tired tone.

"But you have a photo shoot today!" Said a familiar voice.

I then opened my eyes. "Mom, how did you get in here?..."

"Next time don't leave the door unlock. God, knows what could have happened! A stranger could have snatched or killed you."

"Um, okay..." I said a little scared while rubbing my arm. "I thought I had to perform today?"

"But, you have a photo shoot first then that." She exhaled.

It was 5AM in the freaking morning!

My privacy did not last long, because the paparazzi was following me everywhere!

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" smiled a woman with light brown hair. "I'm Joan." She shook my hand.

"Hi," I responded with a tiredly looking smile.

After talking for a few minutes, I then got dressed in the clothes I designed myself.

"Love it! Now give me a fierce pose." Joan said.

"Uhh... You're gonna here me roar!" I singed out loud.

The photo shoot took up 8 hours and in the next 2 hours I have a show to do.

Can this tour get any worse?


	11. We just started dating and it is AWKWARD

**Stella Love Sunshine: Stella was on tour and there was nothing she could do**_**(If she didn't do it, her label would have dropped her and disappointed her fans as well.) **_**Yes, and Stella's Mom is worse than Cassandra which is oddly funny to me a little o_o and here's the update I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well^^ **

**Briar Charming: Thanks!^^ and no the next chapter will not be a cliffy :) **

**Alex winx club(Guest): Thanks!^^ I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well. **

**Alex winx club(Guest): But my school is back on this week. And I have to take all of my exams in 33 days or so. And exams are for every class which I hate every year! :/ But it's always worth it to go to the next level though even when Exams is the hardest part! Yeah, and it would be sad if someone close to you died as well. **

**ScarletPuppy83: Thanks for the idea!^^ **

**karate kid 67: Thanks! :) **

**ScarletPuppy83(Chapter 9): It was really a one time thing, I did! But I don't know, I might change my mind^^ And that was a really great idea again! :) **

**Lily(Guest): Here's the update :) and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months later...<strong>_

**Stella P.O.V -**

"Stella, slow your roll there! You're gonna choke yourself." Ella said.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything all DAY LONG! And I was literally starving to death here. And plus stakes are really good." I responded. "And I have a terrible headache from all that singing and dancing."

"I'm impressed Stella. Five shows in just one whole day." My Mom said.

"Oh, so what I never impressed you before?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I never said that. It's just that you improved your perfection." She then left my hotel room.

Improved my perfection? The nerve of her.

"Stuck up son of a bitch..." Ella mumbled. While clenching her fist in a ball.

"Wow," I said in shock while looking at her.

"Eh, sorry. Your Mom is a pain in the goddamn ass! I'm your personal assistant but I had to go get her food, water, etc." She responded.

"She's just like that. She always wanted me to be the best out of everybody else. But no one is perfect."

"How come you stopped on dancing with the stars?"

"Somehow they got hacked and everyone had to take a Long hiatus. But it will resume back in a few months. And that means more practicing!"

"I'm gonna go. You just get some rest Brella."

"ELLA!" I screamed.

"Okay, I'm joking." She laughed.

Ella, soon then left the room.

"I wish I never went on tour!" I whined while folding my arms. "I've been working my ass off all day!"

I decided to get some rest because I have to travel to Spain tomorrow morning to do a few shows.

_~Stella's Dream~_

_"Where am I?" I said to myself while walking in the middle of nowhere. "Everything, is so... pitch-black."_

_"Hi," A girl with blonde hair and green hazel eyes. "I'm Ashley."_

_"Ashley?..." I began to think._

_Where do I remember that name from? That's when I noticed that it was Brandon's dead girlfriend._

_"You used to be Brandon's Gf." I said._

_"Correct." She giggled with a small smile. "I've been looking over You and Brandon. And you look like the perfect match."_

_"No," I shook my head. "This isn't real Stella!" I started to pinch myself. But I didn't wake up._

_"You liked Brandon all along. Well, not when you first met him but when you two started to get closer." She then sighed. "You guys just won't say that you love each other."_

_"He loves me?"_

_She then nodded. "You started to like you about the same time you did. And also I talked to him about a week ago, as well in his dream..."_

_"I guess, when I get back. I can tell him how I feel."_

_"That's the spirit Stell! And let me say something he has been getting called a name back in France with the other girls he dated before he met me."_

_"Um? And what's that." She then whispered in my ear._

_"Oh," I then started blushed. "Jeez, is he that amazing?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much. At least he told me I mean he is hot after all! Anyways, let me get back to the point." She then pointed at my heart and it glowed. "This is a dream but this is a spirit talking to you."_

_Her spirit then disappeared. I started to hear a crack I looked down and somehow I was on ice I then fell into the water._

_~End of dream~_

I then woke up breathing heavily.

"You can tell him your feelings Stell. I know you can." I said to myself. "Thanks Ashley..." I gave a small smile.

**Brandon P.O.V -**

"Brandon! Wait, here's the last script to the movie." Natalie handed the paper to me.

"Thanks, Nat." I responded.

"No, problem!" She smiled then walked away. "I love you..."

I really, think that girl is trying to flirt with me almost all the time since she's a script handout assistant.

But then again, I somehow got the lead role for the movie I am in.

I am starting to realize I'm getting recognized for a lot of things now!

But, anyways. I still can't believe Stella left a few months ago without tell me.

I guess I'll never know _why_...

"HEY!" Shouted a voice it was Musa.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"I got tickets to Stella's concert!" She smiled. "And plus, some guards are unconscious. So, I could get in here."

"I'm not even gonna ask. And? Last time I checked that's all the way in Spain." I sighed. "So, how the hell are we going to get there?"

"Oh, if you don't want to go that's fine. Even though you haven't seen her in so long. And even though, Stella did say she liked you before she left a few m-" She then quickly covered her mouth.

"Wait, a second what!?" I said in shock.

"Nothing! I just said... AKUNA MATATA! MEANS NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YA DAYS!" She lied with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm not very good at lying and all."

"Musa, you just said that Stella liked me(?)"

"Okay, not like she actually loves you! She just didn't admit it the first time, because she has a thing about sharing her feelings."

"We got to go to Spain then!"

"But you just said-" I then cut her off.

"I know what I said. But I have an idea and I'll admit it myself I actually like- well Love her as well."

"That's two more confessions I never knew." She hissed. "And also when did you get a tattoo? That's pretty cool."

"About, 3 months ago..."

After that I packed some things and left for the flight.

And once we got there we was just in time for Stella's concert as well.

Since it took Me and Musa forever to find where she was performing at.

"Why are we back stage?" Musa asked.

"Because, like I said I have a pl-" I was then cut off by a gaurd.

"Hey, ustedes dos ¿qué estás haciendo detrás del escenario!? Veo que ustedes no tienen pases!" The guards yelled at us.

- _Hey, you two what are you doing back stage!? I see that you guys don't have passes!_

"Uh, yo soy un gran amigo de Stella Solaria que ves? y este es su mejor amigo Musa." I replied.

- _Uh, I'm a dear friend of Stella Solaria you see? and this is her best friend Musa._

"Oh, tu Brandon Felix de la película Rise and Fall y Dancing con las estrellas que era socio de Stella! y Musa, era que los chicos bailar entrenador." The guard smiled happily.

- _Oh, your Brandon Felix from the movie Rise and Fall and Dancing with the stars you was Stella's partner! and Musa, was you guys dance coach._

"Sí, Sí, lo soy."

_- Yes, Yes, I am._

When Stella, walked up stage she looked so beautiful! I was speechless...

And everyone was cheering and holding signs saying 'WE LOVE YOU STELLA!"

"Yo no soy muy bueno con las españolas. Pero un amigo me enseñó algunas palabras, uh... y me escribió una canción para esa persona especial que es en realidad en la ciudad de Nueva York, y espero que todos ustedes les guste también." Stella smiled.

- _I'm not very good with Spanish. But a friend taught me a few words, uh... and I wrote a song to that special who is actually in New York City, and I hope you all like it as well._

The spotlight then went on her and she started to play the piano.

_[ Just a little bit of your heart by: Ariana Grande]_

**Stella: **_I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_That you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

Everyone started waving glow sticks in the air and also Musa she was using her phone.

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_(Just a little bit)_

_(Mmm, yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But at least I'm one_

_I heard a little love_

Is better than none

I then saw a tear come from her eye. And along with that her voice started to shake a little while she continued to sing.

_(Oh, babe)_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart (just a little bit)_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_Everyone then cheered in happiness._

"Stella! soy yo Brandon."

- _Stella! it's me Brandon._

"What are you doing here?..." She asked me.

"Vine a verte. Porque yo te extrañé mucho y no pude dejar de pensar en ti, sé que tu vida ha sido dura. Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. Como los últimos meses nuestras conversaciones crecieron. Me hice muy amigo de ustedes, la esperanza de que se sintió aficionado a mí también. Una noche tuvimos una charla. Y ahora mira donde estamos en el lugar más feliz que podemos ser. Te amo Stella..."

- _I came to see you. Because I missed you a lot and I couldn't stop thinking about you, I know your life has been hard. I remember the day we met. As months past our conversations grew. I became very fond of you, Hoping you felt fond of me too. One night we had a talk. And now look where we're at In the happiest place we can be. I love you Stella..._

She then walked up towards me.

"Yo también te quiero Brandon." She smiled.

- _I love you too Brandon._

I then kissed her and she kissed me back. And right before we knew it the whole crowd was cheering for us.

"And also, that poem was beautiful." I said to her in a whisper.

"How did you know it was from me?..." She whispered back.

"I kind of figured that out like a month ago. Once I had time to read it."

_Back to... _**Stella P.O.V -**

After the show, I was still surprised Brandon ACTUALLY KISSED ME! GAHHHH!

I can't stop freaking out for some reason in my mind!

"Well, it took you long enough." I smiled at Brandon. "Anyways, how did you guys even get here?" I asked.

"I won two tickets from an auction." Musa responded.

"Who the heck still go to those?" Brandon asked.

"Uh, I do! Apparently." She pointed herself with her right hand while raising her other hand in the air.

"I still got a week until I leave here so what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"I'm still wondering how do you still have a butt load of energy." Brandon responded with a smirk.

"I don't know probably genetics because my Mother don't get tired that easily!" I quickly got changed in my dressing room.

I was not going to walk in that golden dress all day!

"Stella, where are you going?" asked my Mother. "AND YOU WHY DID YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER!?"

"MOM! Stop it. Please. Brandon's my boyfriend now." I said nervously while defending him.

"Whatever, I can't go against True Love." She then walked away. "If it is true..." I heard her say while walking away.

"Your Mom is a stuck _bitch_." Musa fake coughed into her hand.

"I know that..." I sighed. "So, what place should we go to first?"

"Why are you both looking at me?" Brandon asked confused.

"Because, we don't know our way around here!" Musa responded.

"Oh, what about we go to _Ibiza_." He said. "I used to go there all the time when I came here as a kid."

It took us a few minutes to get there since we had to drive there.

The limo then came to a stop.

"WOW!" Me and Musa said in surprise.

There was a big beach, I mean I was so speechless. "Luckily I brought a bikini because I have been carrying this bag ever since I got here!" Musa quickly went into the changing room, leaving me and Brandon alone.

DANG IT!

"So...?" I blushed a little.

"So...?" He responded while scratching the back of his head. "So what's your favorite movie?"

"HM... I would say it's... The Hunger Games Film Series." I responded. "I never told anyone this but I am a book freak I like to read a lot! But what's yours?"

"The Marked Ones. I'm sort of horror movie fan."

"Ugh! I could never watch a scary movie when I was kid unless my Dad, Mom or Aunt was with me!"

"But I'm also a fan of the new movie called 'The Interview.' "

"So, your a comedy and horror movie fan?"

"Yep." He responded with a smile.

I then giggled. "I'm learning new stuff about you AGAIN already." I smiled happily.

And also he had a Geometric Forearm Tattoo on his right arm!

I never noticed that before! Or maybe he just got it?...

But the Tattoo does make him look even hotter.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"I have an older brother named Luke**(29)**, An older sister named Annabel**(26)**,Then there's me of course**(23)**, another brother named William just FYI he's gay**(22)**, another little sister named Isabel**(20)**, and another little sister Lisa**(18) **Who's in college, and finally my final sister Jackie who's the youngest**(16)**"

"Wow, you have a lot of siblings! And a lot of sisters."

"I could never get away from them. It could have been worse my Mom has at least 11 siblings."

"I have had no siblings, I was born a single kid. Until My Step-sister Arianna came along when her Mom married my Dad." I responded. "But my Dad has four siblings and my Mom has three. And so on etc."

"Brandon est que vous!?" Yelled a voice.

- _BRANDON Is that you!?_

We both turned around.

"Are those your parents?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought their vacation ended already." Brandon responded while blushing a bit.

Aha! This is so funny he was embarrassed.

And I'm his GIRLFRIEND! And I know in movies that the parents always embarrassed their Son when his Girlfriend is over for the very first time.

"Je vous ai tellement manqué!" His mother smiled.

- _I missed you so much!_

"Et est -ce votre petite amie? Elle a les cheveux jolie blonde!" She smiled at me.

- _And is this your girlfriend? She has pretty blonde hair!_

"Maman, papa, elle parle anglais pas français ni espagnol." Brandon responded.

- _Mom, Dad, she speaks English not french neither Spanish._

"Oh, you speak English I'm terribly sorry." His Mom said to me.

Wow, she actually has no accent when she speaks English perfectly.

Again, weird... I think it is?

"You must be his girlfriend am I correct?" His Dad asked me.

I then nodded with a warm smile. "Oh, and my name is Lucy and that's John." His Mother said.

"My name is Stella." I responded.

"Hey, you guys how do you use a surf board!? WHOA!" Musa then fell into the water.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Brandon said.

A few short minutes later, we all took a boat ride.

But I'm not feeling so well with boats I get sea sick.

"Stella, are you alright?" Brandon asked me.

"Yeah sure the fact that I get sea sick!" I responded sarcastically.

I know we just started dating but wow he has a nice 6-pack!

"It's so unfair that your black and white polka dot bikini is cuter than mine." Musa said.

"I designed this myself!" I shot back.

"Calm down, I was just joking." She laughed. "But maybe mine is better. Okay, I'm done. Or am I?"

"Please stop. This joke is starting to irritate me."

But this sea sickness is starting to bother me badly! "Are people allowed to vomit in the ocean?" I asked.

"Why you say that?" Musa said confused.

"Because my sea, ocean, whatever! Sickness is really getting to me!"

I had a great day but feel dizzy from all the vomiting in the ocean.

Well, now I feel bad for the fish. But not for the sharks because they are the main one who kills the fishes anyways.

I was in my hotel room while watching a horror movie with Brandon. "I can't look I know that something is going to happen I just do!" I said while covering my eyes and putted my head in his chest.

"Nothing, happened yet I swear." Brandon responded.

I took my hands off of my eyes and... the little girl woke up since this owl toy somehow got off of the shelf.

'Mommy?' The girl said.

Then she looked at the mirror then this clown box opened and started to making creepy noises the girl literally started screaming and trust me IT WAS GETTING SCARY!

"AHHHH TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" I screamed while covering my eyes.

"Okay, okay! it's off." Brandon laughed. "It's off, you can open your eyes now."

"What the hell!? Who would make a movie like that!?"

"Well, it is called; Deliver Us From Evil so what did you aspect?" He smirked.

"I thought like an evil angel would come and become good or something! I am not a fan off horror movies!" I responded. "How can you watch these kinds of stuff?!"

"My Dad showed horror movies when I was a kid that came from the U.S and I started to like it a lot! And that's pretty much how I learned some of my English."

"Let's just watch... The Fault In Our Stars."

"A chick-flick?" He sighed.

"I watched a horror movie and I barely made it through the half hour! And trust me I will not go into an outage zoo at night looking for a crazy woman." I said. "Please can we watch the chick-flick?" I started to make large puppy eyes.

A few short seconds later after awkward silence he then said;

"Okay, whatever you say Stella-Bella." He finally smiled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Luckily, I could update today! :) Because school yeah, can be frustrating. <strong>

**Thanks to Lucia_(ScarletPuppy83)_ For the dream idea! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I hope I will be able to update as fast as I can because my exams is coming up in a few days as well! **

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny. **


	12. I got 99 problems and Bloom is one!

**Passion Unbroken: Thanks so much!^^ And it's alright.**

**karate kid 67: HM, I don't know about the friend's part because Stella is enemies with them. **

**Stella Love Sunshine: Glad you love it! :3 And yeah, I guess he does as well^^**

**Alex winx club(Guest): Thanks!^^ Yep, in the end it is all worth it and I'm glad you loved the chapter as well! :) **

**(Guest): Yes, it's so sad. I cried at the end, and thanks! :D **

**Dreaming Souls: Thank you, so much!^^ And here's the next update.**

**Snb4evss: Thank you! :) And here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

I wanted to end my tour early because I felt like I was going to be dead if I kept going and singing my voice out and dancing until I can't move anymore as well. An d my label understand that so they agreed anyways.

After, I got back from Spain a week later Brandon asked me on a date.

Are very 1st date like ever! I was so excited I had at least a few hours to get ready.

So, that means I had at least 4 hours to get ready! And I just realize the past whole almost entire last year my Mom didn't make me dye my hair and she didn't make me this year either! It's just been my normal blonde all along! But back to the looking perfect for my date topic.

"What to wear, what to wear? Stella..." I said to myself, while looking through my closet.

I had so many clothes to choose from_(That I a.k.a designed myself.) _but I had to pick the right one!

I finally found the perfect outfit! I then quickly went to the shower that lasted about twenty minutes.

I then had to do my hair, nails, and Make-up, WHY IS THERE SO MUCH TO DO FOR ONE SINGLE DATE?!

And, there was only ten minutes left to get ready.

"Okay, Stella. Do not be nervous" I said to myself in the mirror. My other problem is my hair I don't know if I just leave it up in a pony tail or down!

"Up or down? Up or down?" I said to myself while I was still looking in the mirror. I then heard my door bell ring.

That must be Brandon! "Stella, make a freaking choice!" I screamed at myself like a psychopath! I just shook my head and then took my pony tail holder out. My hair came falling down like a water fall, I forgot how long it was.

"It's better down," I smiled at myself, now I do feel like a crazy person for talking to myself.

But people do it all the time so I'm not the only one. I then quickly put my blue heels on.

I quickly ran down stairs and I'm glad I didn't fall and I opened the door. "Hey, Brandon." I smiled.

"Wow, Stella, you look beautiful." Brandon smiled at me.

I blushed. "Thank you." I smiled back.

"I made you blush. And that's the first time I ever got you to blush at me." He laughed a little.

"Are you happy that you got me to blush?" I responded with a small giggle.

The fancy restaurant he took me to was amazing. Like literally fancy! But I've been to fancy places before a lot but I never saw anything like this before.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey and I'll be taking your orders." The girl smiled. "What can I get for you guys?"

You know I just started to notice she was looking at Brandon up and down. I am trying my best to not make eye contact with that waitress and trying to keep staring at this menu as long as I can.

"Well, We will take a sprite and I will take the Shrimp N' Parmesan and for the lady, she will have Louisiana Chicken Pasta."

"You know me so well already." I gave a small giggle. I saw that 'Lindsey' girl rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, and I will be right back with your orders." She gave me a look then walked away.

I took a small deep breath. "She was starring at you. And I bet she hates me for no apparent reason now." I said quickly with a small sigh.

"And I had my eyes on you the whole time not her." Brandon chuckled. "And relax, I don't have any interest in her. I only have an interest in you."

I started to blush again. God, he really knows how to say something wise and perfect doesn't he?

We then started to talk and laugh. And this food was really good as well!

"When did you first find out that ahem your brother was gay?" I asked. "Sorry, if I asked."

"Nah, it's alright, I would always get into my older sister's business a lot. And I heard Annabel say: _'Lisa, can you keep a secret? A few days ago William told me he was gay! But you have to promise you won't tell anyone else especially Mom and Dad.' _Will, didn't say anything about being gay until age fifteen." He sighed. "I would mostly say, my Dad didn't accept it for about two or three years but then he just accepted it. There was no way he could change my brother."

"So, do you right your own songs?" He asked me.

"I do, I do, but sometimes the producers write my songs for me. And people never listen to me except Ella, because my label is very strict and somehow my Mom owns half of it." I responded.

I then saw Bloom and Sky signing into their reservations!

"Uh-oh..." I said nervously.

"What?" Brandon asked me confused.

I then pointed.

"Oh..." He soon realized what I was talking about.

"Stella?!" Bloom said happily while coming over here.

I just saw Sky shaking his head and rolling his eyes, glad he didn't come over here also.

"_Oh, dear god someone kill me_..." I whispered to myself.

"It's been so long since I talked to you!"

"Yeah, when you wanted to ditch me and only get to my rich _ex _boyfriend." I rolled my eyes at her. "I hope you guys rot in hell someday."

"Stuck up blonde." She hissed. "Well, come on, we all knew that was going to happen." She gave a small evil snicker at me.

What the hell?! I am not trying to have my date ruin and that's exactly what's she's trying to do.

When Sky hit's Bloom in the face she better not be come crawling to me. I might not help her at all, she's only with Sky to get to his money(?) I think.

But I let go of my past a long time ago and now suddenly she showed up with it!

"Yeah, we get the point. You can go now." Brandon said sternly to her.

"I don't know who the hell you are. Her friend, date, boyfriend, or whatever just don't get tricked by her. Because she's like a ticking time bomb!" Bloom yelled, I saw that people began to stare and whisper.

That can not be good people who look at you and whisper are mainly the people talking about you as well!

I was like highly embarrassed and I just began to stare at the window and rolled my eyes. I really, hope I get through this.

"Well, I might become more famous than you one day Stella I don't even see why I was ever your best friend."

"Just to clarify, you might won't. Your just a jealous red head who can not stand me and I can not stand you!"

"Whatever," She walked away.

People, then went back to eating and talking.

"She's a pain in the ass." I gave a small sigh.

"Here's the bill. Have a nice night." Lindsey rolled her eyes at me.

Oh, jeez. Stella Solaria can never get a break from anyone who's trying to stab me in the back or flirt with boyfriend anymore can she?

"Wow, do you want me to pay for it?" I asked.

He then shook his head. "It's alright, I'll pay for it. You don't have to." He's such a gentleman!

"I had the perfect time tonight, and when my idiot ex best friend came in." I responded.

"Just don't worry about her and I had a great time with you tonight as well." He kissed me on the lips.

I started to blush once again! And a perfect night after that kiss indeed it was.

I had a wonderful first date tonight and I can not ever forget it. Because one day we both might look back at it and laugh.

**Brandon P.O.V -**

It's been a whole month since I started dating Stella and we been on four dates already.

But now, I have to go to Hawaii to meet her Father and stay at the Beach House for two weeks as well. Since her Dad invited Stella, Me, and her friends.

And I was the one who end up driving there, after the flight.

"It is so hot here!" Complained Stella while rolling down the window. "And the air isn't making it cooler a bit."

"I don't want your talking about. I feel great!" Smiled Ella happily.

While her hand was out of the window.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Musa screamed. "I don't see how anyone can live here IN THIS HOT COUNTRY!"

"Brandon?" Stella asked.

"HM?" I responded.

"Are you nervous meeting my Dad?" She giggled with a smile.

"No, No, No," I shook my head. "Maybe..."

"He's nice! But after that 'incident' between Me and Sky uh..."

"He got over protective?" I asked. She nodded.

"But don't worry if he beats you up I'll kiss your Bruises!" She teased with a laugh.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Stell!" I said sarcastically. "Hey, I wonder what's on the radio." I then turned it on.

It's top flashback day and this song is by Stella Solaria it first came out when she was 15 years old and still rocking it today!

"WHY EVERY TIME I'M IN A CAR ONE OF MY SONGS PLAY!" Stella screamed.

"Don't turn it I want to hear!" Smiled Musa.

"I wasn't even her assistant yet!" Ella yelled.

_I like stayin' up all night_

_I think it's my right sleepin' noon_

_I love watching scary movies __***NOT!***_

_I__could stay shopping all day_

_Gettin' my way_

_Tryin' on shoes_

_Don't tell me what I should be doin'_

_Give me a break_

_I'm just a teenager_

_I like putting things off til later_

_Just hangin' out_

_Havin' fun_

_Takin' my time_

_Give me a break_

_I'm just a teenag-_

_Stella then quickly turned off the Radio._

For some reason all of us just started bursting out laughing! But Stella.

"My Voice was uh... cuter back then!" Stella said quickly. "I REALLY, WANTED ALL OF THOSE THINGS!"

"That was a great song, but let's not stick to the flashbacks." Musa replied.

An half-hour later we was finally at the Summer House.

"Wow, is your Father rich?" Ella asked." Because it has a pool and EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah." Stella nodded. "He owns his own company and building." She smiled while getting out the car.

"Stella!" Said her Dad happily.

"Dad! it's so nice to see you again!" She ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

"And these must be your friends." A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes smiled.

"Yay, great to have Stella's back..." Another girl said sarcastically.

"You guys this is my Step-Mom Janette, my Step-Sister Arianna, and my Dad Radius. Janette, Arianna, and Dad this is Musa, Ella and Brandon." Stella responded. "Um, and along with that Brandon is my boyfriend." She said nervously.

"I'll guess me and Ella will head in." Musa said. "Come on El,"

"Coming!" She followed her.

"How long have you two been dating?" Her Father asked while scolding me.

"A Month." Stella responded.

"When did you guys meet?"

"We met last year probably in June or July but we was dating yet." She sighed. "Trust me. He's a nice guy, okay? Now we are going to get unpacked."

She then grabbed my hand and walked inside the beach house.

"Your Dad was scolding me awfully a lot." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over it soon." She responded. "I hope so,"

"Hey you guys there are only five rooms!" Musa said.

"So, it looks like you guys are going to have to share one together." Ella responded.


	13. Fun, laughter, & gultiness

**Passion Unbroken: Thanks!^^ **

**karate kid 67: Here's the next chap. And that will happen in future chapters. **

**Alex winx club: I'm glad you love it! :3 And here's the update. **

**Bloom56: Ashley can't take her place because she's dead and also Thanks!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella P.O.V -<strong>

SHARING A ROOM TOGETHER?! Sure, I knew the guy for a few months and started dating just about a month ago!

BUT SLEEPING IN A ROOM TOGETHER?! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUDGING GOATS?!

"Sure, I have no problem with that. I guess." Brandon responded.

"Me either!" I tried to give a fake smile.

"You know what. I think Me and Stella should have a little girl talk!" Musa smiled. "Come along Stella."

"Ah, okay." I responded then followed her back outside.

Janette and Dad probably went back inside. "Now, sorry to ask this. But do you ever fantasize about _ahem _Brandon?"

"No," I said nervously with a small blush. "Well, while I was starring at him for a quick moment on our 2nd date. But then I got back to reality."

"Of course! If You and Brandon sleep in the same room together. You guys are taking it to the next LEVEL!" She then put her arm around me.

"Listen, you know a lot of about Brandon for a whole year now. So, that means you know much about him, and he knows much about you."

"Um, Okay," I responded in an awkward tone. "I don't want to know where this conversation is going, let's just keep it PG rated for now alright?"

"What I'm trying to say is there are stages to relationships. Man, You and Brandon will have some love story to share one day."

"You mean the part where he was a jackass when I first met him?"

"You both we're jackasses to each other. I'm just being honest." She laughed.

"Eh, your somehow right. But he was flirting with me."

"That is true and you was flirting with him."

"..." I had no response to that. But that doesn't mean I admit flirting with him before!

"I need advice." Musa broke the silence

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I think my boyfriend is going to purpose to me or cheat on me!"

"That makes no sense. You mean he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know!" She pulled her hair.

"Then I don't have advice for you then."

Me and Brandon was outside sitting on the grass looking at the night sky looking at the stars, I sometimes have a habit of watching the stars at night time.

"Hey, I think I see my Grandma up there." I said.

"Where?" He asked me confused.

"The second star to the right." I pointed. "She passed away when I was 20 years old, she was my vocal couch we was very close as well. She use to tell me to keep moving forward no matter what happens."

"That's sad to lose someone that close to you." He responded.

"Hmh, but let's not talk sad stuff. Is Iggy Azalea butt fake?"

"What? Um, I don't kno- Wait are you talking about that girl rapper."

"Yes," I nodded.

"I don't look at women's butts. So I don't know." Brandon laughed.

"Sure you don't." I said sarcastically with a smile. "Cause I know you was looking at mines."

"There's a difference your my Girlfriend." He smiled.

"Ah, ok. At least mines isn't fake like Nicki Minaj. But my butt isn't that big so, yeah." I then laid my head on his shoulder. "Thanks,"

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything, I don't know what I could do without you. Even when we hated each other you still helped me."

"I will be by your side no matter what. Even if we get into arguments." He kissed me on my forehead.

"I will stick by you as well. Do you think my eye color is weird?"

"No, it isn't. Hazel eyes are beautiful."

"I sometimes think my eye color is weird, for some odd reason."

We then talked, laughed and joked about stuff up until 4AM in the morning.

By the next day, everyone was in the swimming pool except me.

POOLS ARE TOO COLD!

"Why won't you get in Stella you're being such a party pooper!" Laughed Brandon.

And again, HE REALLY HAS A NICE 6-PACK!

That distracts me so much it makes me want to bite my nails of nervousness!

And also, it wasn't so bad sleeping in the bed with him for the first time last night.

It was kind of nice if you ask me!

"I have a thing about pools, three words for ya okay? THEIR TOO COLD!" I screamed.

"Smarty cat!" Teased Musa and Ella.

Isn't it suppose to scarty cat?

"There's no way, you guys can get me in that pool!" I folded my arms.

Musa then got out. "If your gonna be here alone. Then I am too, I'm just gonna go get my towel!" She snickered then I felt a push.

"HA HA! YOU FELT FOR IT!"

And luckily Brandon caught me but the water was SO COLD!

This is why I don 't like getting in pools at all!

"Ugh! I am so gonna get you back Muse!" I yelled at her.

"Sure you are." She said sarcastically while sticking her tongue out at me.

After a long day of fun, everyone decided to get to know each other. I guess, is this is what people do in the Summer?

"No, No, No!" I yelled. "If Edward from twilight didn't marry Bella she would have been dead!"

"Bella, would have found another handsome young man!" Ella shot back at me.

"Again, why are we talking about Twilight?" Brandon asked while shaking his head.

"This is girly crap that's upset with Vampires!" Musa responded. "What are you guys 10?!"

"I've watched ALL THE TWILIGHT MOVIES!" I shouted. "But, I'm more of a Divergent fan what's all of your genres mines is Romance."

I just wanted to ask a random question or it's probably this Champagne that's getting to me this quickly.

"I prefer Comedy." Ella responded.

"Mine, is Comedy/Romance." Musa smiled.

"Everyone knows mines is Horror and Comedy." Brandon smirked a little.

"What kind of Champagne is this?" asked Ella. "Because it tastes so delicious!"

"Don't tell me you never tasted Champagne before?" Janette asked.

"To be honest I haven't."

"Where did you get this Musa because I'm kind of seeing two of you." Ella said.

"I got it from my Grandmother. She said it's special etc. But eh, probably something she bought about two weeks or so ago."

All I could do is just laugh a little. Who haven't tasted Champagne before? That's silly.

We all was talking up to 12AM at night! And it was just 6PM when we started.

Janette and my Dad went to bed early, well I mean, they are at that age.

Arianna didn't want to stay she was too busy hating me like she always did when we first met.

"I'm going to go to sleep. It has been a long awesome day!" Ella yawned. "And I'll take this!" She took the bottle of Champagne with her upstairs.

She really loves that Champagne doesn't she?

"I'm going to sleep as well." I stood up. "Are you coming along?" I asked Brandon.

"I'll be up there in a sec." He responded, with a small smirk.

"Okay, then." I gave a small giggle.

* * *

><p>I took a quick shower and started to get ready for bed.<p>

To be honest, I was kind of out of it. Where did Musa even get that Champagne from?

"Where, is my pants? I can not find it." I said to myself.

This like literally, the stupidest and probably embarrassing thing that happened to me I feel like a crazy person right now. And what if Brandon walked through that door.

I then heard the door open it was Brandon! I must be sidekick.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Oh, God. I-I didn't know you we're changing..." He responded nervously.

I think this was because I can not find my pants and I'm just in my panties and shirt! Like I said I feel like a crazy person, this is very awkward and I hope this does not happen ever again!

"This is a little awkward." I said, I felt my cheeks get out as well.

"I can wait, in the hall. Until you find your pants(?)." He putted his arms around me, and gave a quick kiss on the left side of my neck.

Man, He's just the romantic type isn't he?

_**The Next Morning - **_

"What's this crazy idea you have?" I asked Musa.

"A short video idea! Because I always wanted to become a producer or a director." Musa smiled. "Wait, a second you look a little different."

"Me?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh, um, I just didn't want to wear my make-up today that's all." I blushed.

I usually have a morning make-up routine but I didn't feel like doing it today.

I was being lazy, I know and also because... I am naturally beautiful.

And people asked me almost all the time that why do I wear make-up for a celebrity?

All celebrities wear make-up, probably because they don't like their face? Or they just like wearing make-up all day everyday.

I just wear it because I want to.

"Well, I'm just wondering why do you wear it? Because you literally look beautiful." Brandon smiled at me.

That's when I blushed even more.

I saw Arianna just rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Anyone hear music playing like last night?" Arianna asked.

"Uh, no." Me and Brandon said at the same time.

"Okay, we get it. It was something going on for Stella and Brandon that I don't even want to know about! Everyone did something and was completely wasted last night and out of their complete mind, because I honestly do not know what was in that Champagne that my Grandma gave me." Musa said. "Now, Stella do you have any songs you haven't used in a while?"

"I guess," I be usually hiding my songs somewhere.

I then began to jump on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked.

"It's somewhere!" I yelled. "Found it..." I then bent down and opened one of the square floors.

"Wow, you write a lot don't you?" Arianna said in a rude tone while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I do!" I shot back in a rude tone.

I wish I didn't have a Step-Sister!

Did also mention Arianna is a whole year older than me? She's either 23 or 24 now.

And other than that she has been starring at my boyfriend while smiling 24/7!

I then saw a DVD and picked it up. "I never saw this before..." I just kept it in there and I found of bunch of papers everywhere.

I need to start realizing I write too many songs!

**Arianna P.O.V -**

Stupid, Stella! She always think she's so perfect. Wasn't her little drinking problem enough? because I wish that would have killed her career.

I've always hated Stella, and Stella always hated me since age 15 and 16 when my Mom married her Dad. But she was too busy with her career and being independent I was so jealous of her!

Damn, Brandon deserves so much better than that blonde idiot!

"I think I have one I can sing. But this one isn't half way finished." Stella said. "El, come with me. You might be able to help."

"Really?" She smiled.

Before they left Stella had whispered something to Musa.

And then Musa suddenly nodded in agreement to something.

I just went back to my room after Stella and Ella left.

I tried so hard to ignore that idiot!

"I don't just don't get it, Kyle why is she so perfect?!" I yelled on the phone.

"First off, she's not perfect. She's just a Celebrity. Who makes millions and millions of dollars for her hard work." She responded. "And plus, I like her songs their no bad at all. I can see why everyone loves the gal."

"But she has such a hot boyfriend who should be mine!"

"Brandon Felix?"

"How did you know his name?"

"You never saw the trailer for Rise & Fall."

"No," That was all I could say. "And I don't care."

"Let me tell you, your Step-Sister is a really lucky girl to be dating him."

After I got done talking to Kyle I was going to go to the bathroom but then I saw Brandon perfect! I had the perfect plan at the perfect time!

"Hey, Brandon..." I smiled.

"Oh, um hey Arianna." He responded with a confused look.

* * *

><p><em>Back to... <em>**Stella P.O.V -**

"And we're finally done!" I smiled happily. "Eh, this song kind of sucks. This was a waste of my time."

"Finally, that almost took the whole day." Ella responded.

We started to walk back to the house. "Hey, you guys." I started to walk up stairs.

And that's when I saw a terrible sight...

ARIANNA AND BRANDON KISSING!? WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL!?

"WHAT THE FUDGING BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed in anger.

"STELLA!? It's not what you think! she-" That's when I cut him off.

"I know what exactly what the fuck this is! And as for you Arianna you are a tragic whore and slut who will never ever find love!" I then slammed the door to my room and sat on the floor.

"You guys really pissed her off." I heard Musa say. "But, I think she went too far with that..."

And I heard Arianna ran off crying, I think I might have gone too far I might hate her but I hurt the girl's feelings.

God, Stella what the heck is wrong with you?!

Now, I see what people feel like when they have anxiety.

Yep, I have anxiety I've been having anxiety for a year now. I ended up crying my eyes out as well, because I felt bad for what I said to Arianna.

We might hate each other, but that was rude of me to say.

For the rest of the two weeks Me and Brandon have not been talking to each other since that day. Even we got into a little argument so we won't be talking to each other no time soon.

My relationship can't be coming to end already!

Back at home I was just sitting on the couch and watching TV like I always do.

To fill up my loneliness that I have right now.

I then heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered in a sad tone. "This late? Ella, really? Okay, fine I'll be there in a second..."

I then quickly put on my best outfit that I could wear.

It was raining a lot so it was so hard to drive! And I started to slid to the side a little.

"God, damn it! I can't see." I said to myself.

My car then broke down! Just great!

"Why?..." I sighed.

Then I got out the car the heavy rain was boring on me and ruining my mascara.

I then got out my phone to call Brandon but it went straight to voice mail!

_'Hi, you have reached Brandon Felix who's unavailable right now. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.'_

"Damn you son of a goat!" I hissed at my phone. "Uh, it's Stella. Brandon if you get this m-my car broke down and I need you to drive me to an interview, please call me back thanks I miss and love you... Bye?..."

But then suddenly I fell to the ground very hard...

Once I opened my eyes everything was such a big blur, I began to hear people talking and I felt like I was being pushed and moved by something. _"She's Unconscious we have to get her into surgery now!" _Someone screamed.

_"Can you hear me?" _Another voice said. While one of them was flashing a blue light in my eyes.

I was scared, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move my body at all, I just wanted to cry my eyes out, it's like I was stuck in one tiny space.

All, I could hear is just echoing voices.

_"She's having intense bleeding in the spine, and she's having trouble breathing as well."_

I then began to felt my eyes get heavy again.

_What was going on?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Didn't see that coming did you? Aren't I just evil?! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chap for today. <strong>

**~ Love, Stella Sunny. **


	14. I don't want to lose her

**Hey everyone, sorry for a long update and I know you all was wondering what happened in the last chap.**

**My dumb computer didn't like me so It broke which sucks, and all the data in there is going to be deleted once I get it back in a few weeks so I have to re-write chapters 15, 16 and 17.**

**But for right now i'm writing from my tablet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I won't do a cliffhanger for a while now either. PS: Sorry if anything is spelled wrong.**

**Jess(Guest) - Thanks! :)**

**Stella Love Sunshine - I can agree that Arianna is worse than Luna :p And yep, Stella should have defintley said something else to Arianna**

**Snow Jewel - Don't worry their won't be anymore cliffhangers for the moment! :) And Arianna kissed Brandon to make it seem like Brandon kissed her first.**

**Alex Winx Club(Guest) - Here's the update! :)**

**ScarletPuppy83 - Thanks so much for the idea!^^**

* * *

><p>Thoughts are swirling in my head like a violent tsunami of chaos! Was it all the stress that caused me to go through this? God, please help me...<p>

Darkness starts to surround me! I don't know what's going on, all I could just hear echoing voices:

_"HELP!" Someone screamed._

_"She's nearly dead! We have to get her in surgery now!"_

_"What in the hell's name happen to this young woman?!"_

_"Some car ran over her twice even if we do the surgery-…_ "

I just blacked out once again.

**Brandon P.O.V -**

It's been a few days since me and Stella have talked to each other after that heated argument that we got into. You could say that it's kind of my fault that the argument happened.

God damn it! Arianna made it seem like I kissed her first, but she kissed me first. And I could tell that that Stella was already upset and heartbroken from seeing that happening, I feel so bad about that.

Besides that her Father wanted to actually kill me. I'm pretty sure he will not like me anytime soon.

I looked my phone and saw that I had a voicemail and missed call from Stella, I quickly tried to call her back.

"Hello?" Said a voice it sounded like Musa.

"Musa? Why do you have Stella's phone?" I asked her.

"Brandon, no one had called you yet and told you what happened to Stella?!" She responded.

"Wait, what happen to her is she alright?" I said worriedly.

"I heard that a car hit her two times in a row. The Doctor told me that, she probably has a highly chance of dying." She sighed.

Oh god, I hope I did not just hear the word 'Dying… ' If I lose Stella, it's going to be Ashley all over again_._

_~Flashback~_

_3 years ago…_

_"Sorry, for you're lost Brandon," Said Annabel. "But you'll get through this I promise."_

_"I just turned 13 and now this happens." Sighed Jackie._

_"For the love of god Jackie, this is a funeral." Luke hissed._

_"But I'm not the one who got their wife pregnant again with twins this time and got a divorce to pay child support."_

_"Dumb asses." Lisa hissed._

_"Stop it all of you. This isn't the right time to be arguing! Your making this even worse for you're brother!" I heard my Dad yelled at them both._

_"Brandon are you alright?" My Mom asked me._

_I just gave a shrug and continued to stare at Ashley's grave, I still can't believe she died right in front of me. And what makes me even more upset is that some of her family highly didn't give two damns to show up to her funeral today either!_

_"I never seen you, so down like this before..." My Mom continued._

_"Because, I lost someone that I loved who died in my arms so quickly..." I responded. "And I know everyone dies at some point in time."_

_"True, but there are more fishes in the sea. "_

_"Mom, I heard that all my life and that's highly not going to make me feel any better."_

_"I'm not a 'Love expert. ' But, you will find someone else who has a warm and kind hearted personality like Ashley one day."_

_"Well, how can you be sure?!" I rolled my eyes._

_"Brandon, watch you're tone! " She shot back at me._

_"Sorry, my bad…"_

_"It's alright you're just frustrated right now and I get that. But trust me, you might end up with another girl to spend the rest if you're life with."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

I was at the hospital and sitting in a chair next to Stella's hospital bed. Everyone else pretty much ended up sleeping in the waiting room.

For a whole two weeks that Stella haven't woken up yet I was thinking…

I actually never really met a girl like Stella before, and I care too much. To even lose her and if I do I don't think I'll find love ever again.

Seeing Stella, everyday and not seeing her smile, giggle, make jokes like she always do is kind of lifeless. People kept giving her gifts in her hospital room it was even from fans as well.

I did buy her one, but I actually didn't know where to put it. I was sitting here next to Stella once again like I always had.

I remember before we started dating we hated each other to the fullest. . .

_~Flashback~_

_"How come you're cheek is swollen a little?" I asked Stella. _

_"I had a uh, allergic reaction." She said nervously. _

_"If you had an allergic reaction, you wouldn't be breathing you know?"_

_"You, have such a smart mouth." She responded. _

_"Oh, well that makes two of us then."_

_"You wouldn't want to even know why my cheek is red. I__ thought you said it was a-" She quickly cut me off. _

_"My boyfriend hit me alright?!"_

_".…" I obviously had no response to that. Why would she let her boyfriend hit her?! Wait, why is she with him if he did that?_

_"You shouldn't have never asked." Stella hissed at me. _

_"Don't let a man control you then." I shot back. _

_"Please, Sky, does not control me!"_

_"No, disrespect but you should do your research and learn what domestic abuse is."_

_"You know what? Your obviously right no one else knows about this but you, and Musa but that's only because-" I then quickly cut her off._

_"We're the two people who actually listen when no one else will."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

On the TV there was this show called 'Healing Camp. ' and apparently Stella was on there and this was only taken before we went to Hawaii.

But it came out as a new episode for tonight.

_"I heard that you use to drink a lot(?)." One of the interviewers asked her._

_"Ah, yes! I had a drinking problem for a quite while now…" She responded._

_"What caused your drinking problem? Because we want to help you get over it."_

_"Hm, " She gave a small sigh. "I have been domestic abused by my ex-boyfriend which is Sky Milton."_

_"Have you ever told anyone about that?"_

_Stella shook her head. "I was afraid, of what he might have done to me if I had said anything." She then looked down. "When I try to tell someone my story they say: 'Well, you're Stella Solaria that couldn't be true.' And it makes it hard to tell anyone how I feel anymore."_

_Ella looked was the main one who was understanding this. Despite her Mom of course._

_"I still secretly, drink. Just by getting depressed over my job and working so much, listening to sad songs a lot, and from other things that happened in my life."_

_"I see, have anyone recently helped you to get over this habit?"_

_"I would say, no. I lied to my friend and boyfriend that I don't have a drinking problem anymore. But I still do and I feel terrible for lying to them like that. And I've been having those ehem thoughts lately…"_

_"I want to say, please cut back on listening to sad songs, drinking, that makes you even more depressed." Ella said to her_.

"Why, am I in the hospital?" I heard Stella groan. "I thought I hit my head against a wall."

"Stella, you're awake." I said in surprise.

"My whole body just hurts so badly." She said in a weak tone.

"Just try not to move a lot." I responded. "It's probably the surgery that you had to have on you're left leg, including you're spine."

"How come I'm in the hospital? Do you know why?" She asked me.

"A car hit you two times in a row."

"Really?" She turned around to face me. "All, I remember is that I was putting my phone away and the next thing I know I started to hear echoing voices that was surrounding me."

"But, I'm just glad that you're okay right now."

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?..." I asked confused.

"For yelling and screaming at you. I thought you kissed Arianna."

"You know that I would never cheat on you."

"I know, and I know that Arianna kissed you first to make it seem like you kissed her instead." She gave a small sigh. "When do I get to leave here?"

"You still have to recover for the next two or three weeks that's pretty much how long you have to stay here."

"Well, that sucks..."

A few weeks later, Stella was able to come back from the hospital. "I was so miserable there." Stella said.

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" I gave a small chuckle at her.

"Dramatic? Sure I got to walk around a little but I got bored sitting in that helpless room and bed all day, I hope I never have to visit that hospital again." She folded her arms I pretty much couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" She asked while giving me a look.

"You're so dramatic you act like the hospital tried to kill you." I responded.

"I'm not dramatic and that hospital did try to kill me while those doctors was suffocating me."

"Dramatic."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Sure, you aren't."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"And that is…?"

"Get me some ice-cream? Pretty please?" She made a lost puppy face.

"So, you don't have any ice-cream in your fridge then?" I asked.

"No," She shook her head.

I heard my phone ring it was my Mom(?!) This suddenly somehow got awkward.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay," She responded. "But I'm still not dramatic."

"Brandon, I heard about what happen your girlfriend is she alright?" My Mom asked me.

"Yes, Mom she's okay." I responded.

"She's so nice! I want to meet her again." She said happily.

I heard Stella giggling and laughing from the living room. I can pretty much tell she can hear this conversation.

"I know, you can bring her to California to meet the Family!"

"Mom, you're going a little too far with this."

"Not now! I mean when she's perfectly healed again. She should meet us I mean you have been dating the girl for over a whole year almost."

"She will meet you guys soon."

"Gotta go bye love you honey!"

I finally hung up. "You're a Mommy's boy." Stella laughed.

"Am not." I responded.

"I'm joking duh! And plus I think meeting you're family might be nice. Well, once my leg is healed."

"You sure you want to meet them?" I asked.

"Positive and fully sure of it!" She said happily. "I got so many gifts from people I don't know which to open first."

"Maybe mine?" I asked.

"That will do!" She smiled at me. "This is so beautiful did you make this." She liked at the necklace. _(Which says: SxB) _

"I actually, had it custom made." I said nervously.

"Just thank you, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the short chapter you guys writing on this tablet is hard. And I promise that the next chap. Will be longer. <strong>

**~Love Stella Sunny. **


End file.
